<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ватерлоо by marlbrough (yviis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935889">Ватерлоо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yviis/pseuds/marlbrough'>marlbrough (yviis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Atsumu is bullied, Background Sunaosa, Beach Volleyball, Beaches, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Kita is a lifeguard, M/M, Pining, Romance, Surfing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yviis/pseuds/marlbrough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Спасение утопающих - дело рук самих утопающих и спасателей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Штиль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Рейтинг PG-13, потому что я один раз пошутила про член<br/>2. В основном, я вдохновлялась песнями Аббы, особенно Lay All Your Love On Me<br/>3. Я посмотрела Мамму Мию, захотела на море и так родилась эта история. Я писала её в своё удовольствие, поэтому, возможно, она понравится не всем, да и всё интересное происходит только где-то в третьей главе. Но я также надеюсь, что эта работа обретёт своего читателя<br/>4. Ватерлоо (Waterloo) - это название очередной песни Аббы. Далее Википедия: «Waterloo» исполняется от лица девушки, готовой сдаться своему возлюбленному, подобно тому как Наполеону пришлось сдаться в битве при Ватерлоо в 1815 году. (Кстати, на самом деле Наполеон битву проиграл, но окончательно сдался лишь четыре недели спустя английскому капитану в море). Но в отличие от Наполеона, девушку переполняют самые радостные чувства: «I feel like I win when I lose».<br/>5. Я не совсем уверена, что у профессиональных спортсменов бывают такие длинные отпуска, поэтому хочу сразу извиниться за неточность, если она есть<br/>6. Приятного прочтения!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ацуму поднимают среди ночи и насильно вытаскивают из тёплой кровати. По ощущениям его хватают двое, или даже трое, — а может, и вовсе какой-то мутант с десятью руками. Чтобы убедиться в правоте, Ацуму нужно сделать над собой усилие и открыть глаза, но сон слишком интересный. Поэтому, не дождавшись сопротивления, с него насильно скидывают пижаму, напяливают футболку, шорты и кладут на переносицу что-то твёрдое и пластмассовое — чуть позже Ацуму обнаруживает, что это солнцезащитные очки.</p><p>— Ммзмм-хм, у нас нечего грабить… — мычит Ацуму, замахивается на пустоту кулаком и с чувством выполненного долга повисает на плече неизвестного.</p><p>Просыпается он уже в машине. Трясёт его будь здоров: безвольно брошенный на заднее сиденье, словно часть багажа, он со всех сторон завален сумками, полотенцами и спальниками — не дай свет заработать клаустрофобию. Ацуму отодвигает от себя чей-то надутый рюкзак и смотрит в окно, чтобы сориентироваться в пространстве, но снаружи темно хоть глаз выколи. </p><p>Он прикладывает руку к щеке и морщится от того, какая она мокрая. Похоже, он пускал слюни во сне, но никто не обратил на него внимания. Стало быть, до сей поры остальные пассажиры были заняты тем, что голосили дискографию группы Квин на разный лад, из-за чего Ацуму и проснулся. </p><p>Две макушки, оккупировавшие сиденья перед ним, выглядят подозрительно знакомыми. Вот они слева направо: его брат-близнец, Мия Осаму, который родился на пять минут позже него, но любит делать вид, что он старший, — держит в руках огромный спасательный круг в виде разноцветного пончика. За ним следует Хината Шоё: он размахивает водяными пистолетами и горланит припевы громче всех в этой машине. Смотри также: товарищ по команде, лучшая приманка Шакалов и пятьдесят первая неудавшаяся любовь Ацуму.</p><p>Так себе компания на случай зомби-апокалипсиса. </p><p>Словно почувствовав, что он проснулся, с водительского сиденья на него поворачивается голова мужчины. Ацуму щурит глаза спросонья: его лицо кажется смутно знакомым. Мужчина дружелюбно улыбается, и смешная бородка вокруг его рта чуть подпрыгивает. </p><p>— Хорошо спалось? — спрашивает он. — Доброе утро!</p><p>Ацуму кивает, краем глаза замечая, как впереди на циферблате высвечивается красным четыре часа утра.</p><p>— Извините, ради бога, я, наверное, один чего-то не понимаю, — говорит он, пытаясь перекричать дьявольское песнопение. — Но что здесь происходит?</p><p>— С добрым утром, — кидает ему Осаму. — Мы едем на пляж.</p><p>— Играть в пляжный волейбол! — восклицает Хината и выбрасывает кулаки в воздух. </p><p>— На пляж? Втроём? </p><p>Уже звучит как плохая идея.</p><p>— Мы позвали Оми-сана с нами, но он сказал, что ненавидит городские пляжи. </p><p>— Я не сомневался в нём.</p><p>— А Бокуто-сан уехал на Хоккайдо, — добавляет Хината. — Кажется, он говорил, что там живут родственники Акааши-сана.</p><p>— Ага, — говорит Ацуму и прикладывает руку ко лбу. — Ага. </p><p>Картинка начинает складываться.</p><p>Итак, у одного из них — Ацуму не совсем уверен, у кого именно, потому что шансы примерно одинаковы, — так сильно зачесалось в одном месте, что он организовал всю эту затею с похищением. Добрая половина команды Шакалов, вероятно, быстренько слилась, не оценив оригинальную задумку по достоинству, а страдать оставила Ацуму, потому что, ну вот так. Шестое чувство подсказывает Ацуму, что зачинщиком является Хината, — ведь кто ещё додумался бы пригласить великого и ужасного Сакусу Киёоми поехать с ними в отпуск?</p><p>— Простите великодушно, что порчу вам тут всё веселье, — Ацуму держит руку на лбу, на случай, если один из них скажет что-нибудь эдакое, отчего заболит голова, — но где вы взяли тачку?</p><p>— Познакомься, — Осаму услужливо указывает вперёд. — Это отец Рина.</p><p>— «Рина»? </p><p>Кто, чёрт возьми, такой Рин.</p><p>Ясно одно — кем бы ни был этот Рин, он всего лишь ещё один соучастник этого балагана. Ацуму чуть давит пальцами на переносицу, пытаясь выбрать из памяти людей с похожим именем. Не тот ли это паренёк, которому он задолжал денег? </p><p> И тут его осеняет.</p><p>— Сунарин? Суна Ринтаро?</p><p>— Дядюшка, — обращается к нему Осаму, — ещё раз спасибо, что так любезно согласились нас подвезти. </p><p>Отец Ринтаро отзывчиво кивает в ответ и включает поворотник. Он, видно, из тех людей, кто не особенно любит чесать языком, и этим он чем-то напоминает своего сына — хотя, скорей, наоборот. </p><p>— Куда мы, собственно, держим путь? — спрашивает Ацуму и потирает шею. Спал он в довольно неудобном положении, за что можно благодарить его похитителей.</p><p>— Мы едем в гостиницу.</p><p>— Какую еще гостиницу?..</p><p>— Которой заведует мама Ринтаро, — отвечает Осаму таким голосом, как будто это нечто очевидное.</p><p>— Разумеется, — Ацуму вскидывает руки. — Кто ещё из его родословной тут есть? Только не говори мне, что в багажнике сидит его троюродная прабабушка. </p><p>— На этом всё.</p><p>— Ну, не скромничай, — смеётся дядюшка и поворачивает баранку руля. — Ты нам как родственник, Осаму-кун. </p><p>Ацуму издаёт протяжный стон, больше похожий на страдания дикого животного, и прячет лицо в ладонях. Начало отпускного месяца не предвещает ему ничего хорошего. Что ж, он сам подставился, когда неосторожно обронил, что ничего не планировал на ближайшие выходные, в присутствии Хинаты — а дело было как раз в раздевалке Шакалов, когда все перебрасывались бытовыми репликами о том, кто куда поедет. Ван-сан вот собирался к бабушке на дачу, Мейан — бороздить просторы Киото вместе с супругой, а Ацуму…</p><p>— Буду самосовершенствоваться, — заявил он. Раздевалка зашлась смехом. Все думали, что он как обычно шутит, а Ацуму просто не любил планировать заранее. Но даже это вышло ему боком.</p><p>Когда они приезжают на рассвете, отец Ринтаро помогает им выгрузить вещи из зелёного минивэна и с лёгким сердцем желает хорошо провести время. </p><p>— Для этого и нужна молодость, — говорит он, пожимает руки Осаму и исчезает в спящем горизонте.</p><p>Ацуму чувствует, как к спине льнёт футболка, и взваливает неподъёмные сумки на плечи. </p><p>Песок под кроссовками мокрый — наверное, после дождя. Ходить по такому одно удовольствие: ноги будто проваливаются в опасную зыбучую ловушку. А море… Море плещется прямо перед глазами, наседающее и бесшовное. Оно так громко шепчет ему, что заглушает даже голос Осаму, который его и поторапливает. Ацуму не спешит уходить — ему хочется побыть так ещё немного. Как давно он не видел море? С тех пор, как начал играть в волейбол, он целыми днями пропадал на тренировках. Все его мысли были о том, как повторить крутые трюки на площадке, а теперь они будто рассеялись перед огромной синевой. </p><p>— Кажется, ночью был дождь, — замечает Осаму, пока они идут к небольшому зданию примерно в два этажа. — Надеюсь, погода будет милосерднее, пока мы здесь. </p><p>— В пляжку можно и под дождём поиграть, — возражает Хината, закинув на плечи сразу две сумки и оставив в руках только мяч для пляжного волейбола.</p><p>— Ох, но, знаешь, в плохую погоду я бы лучше посидел где-нибудь в тепле. Я слышал, вроде, что здесь есть неплохой онсен, а где онсены, там и настольный теннис.</p><p>—У-о-о! Как же круто!</p><p>Ацуму не понимает, откуда в них кипит столько энергии. Будь их воля, они бы, наверное, начали играть в волейбол прямо здесь. Нет, всё-таки хорошо, что они не взяли Боккуна. Мало ли, каким ещё энтузиазмом они бы от него заразились.</p><p>Вход в гостиницу слабо освещается фонарями. Само здание выглядит немного старомодным: длинная деревянная конструкция выстроена в форме буквы «П», изогнутые крыши клыками впиваются в облака. Кажется, только недавно тут проходил ночной парад ста духов Хякки яко, который можно было наблюдать из окон, выходящих во двор: тут и каменная статуя кицунэ, которая караулит ворота и охраняет дом от непрошенных гостей; и аккуратный, маленький пруд с рыбками кои, в котором, возможно, водится каппа и прочая нечисть; и утренняя дымка тумана, скрывающая собой полчища призраков.</p><p>Дверь им открывает женщина средних лет в традиционном тёмном кимоно, расписанном цветами сакуры. Она довольно высокая, хоть и едва достаёт Осаму до подбородка. На этот раз Ацуму не нужно гадать, кто перед ними стоит — он легко узнаёт в ней маму Ринтаро и слегка наклоняется, чтобы поздороваться. </p><p>— Добро пожаловать, — говорит она, и, когда она улыбается, её красивые глаза складываются в две узкие щёлочки. </p><p>Всё-таки гены — удивительная штука. </p><p>— Спасибо, что разрешили нам остаться здесь.</p><p>— Проходите. Ванная уже готова.</p><p>При мысли о ванной компания оживляется, и сумки внезапно не кажутся такими тяжёлыми. Когда они заносят их в комнаты на верхнем этаже, Ацуму сразу же раздвигает двери на балкон, чтобы немного проветрить помещение. Комната, к счастью, у каждого своя — они разделены тонкой стеной, но Ацуму этим не напугаешь: он и так почти всю жизнь делил общее пространство с братом.</p><p>— Только не приходи ночью плакаться, что тебя до туалета нужно проводить, — предупреждает Осаму, его голос рикошетит от плиточной стены. </p><p>Общественные бани — это, конечно, вещь, и нет ничего лучше горячей воды из источников, в которой можно отмокнуть после долгой поездки.</p><p>— Разбежался, — фыркает Ацуму и брызгает в него водой.</p><p>После хорошей ванной все сразу же ложатся спать, но Ацуму ещё долго ворочается в кровати — сна у него ни в одном глазу. В правом ухе за стенкой похрапывает Осаму, в левом ёрзает Хината и разговаривает с кем-то во сне. Ацуму переворачивается на один бок, прикрываясь подушкой, затем на другой, лежит на спине какое-то время и пытается расслабить мышцы, но не помогает ровно ничего. Не выдержав, он надевает спортивный костюм для пробежки и на цыпочках выходит наружу. </p><p>Хорошо, что их гостиница стоит в нескольких метрах от ближайшего пляжа. Дойти до берега можно несколькими путями, но кратчайший займёт не дольше десяти минут: нужно всего лишь обойти один блок, миновав похожие друг на друга низенькие дома с цветочными подоконниками и скучающими полосатыми котами, и спуститься по пологой каменной лестнице. </p><p>От песка веет прохладой — из-за прошедшего дождя он не сыпется сквозь пальцы, а скорее, падает кусочками, словно мокрое крошёное печенье. В такое раннее утро на пляже нет ни одной живой души. Если не считать чаек, кружащих над поверхностью, всё на этом берегу безмятежно отдыхает. Ацуму садится на одно колено, чтобы завязать шнурки на беговых кроссовках потуже, и сматывает наушники, убирая их в карман. В новом месте ему хочется послушать окрестность: как шуршит раздавленный песок под ногами и волны разбегаются вместе с ним, но не достают до заветной суши. </p><p>После короткого разогрева Ацуму начинает бег вдоль кромки воды, чтобы точно не заблудиться. Каждый его шаг теряется на фоне прибоя, и мелодия ветра разносит шуршащие отзвуки по всей округе, пока они не умирают где-то очень далеко отсюда. Пару раз Ацуму так заглядывается на предрассветное зарево, что едва не наворачивается на песке. Так странно: оно возвращает его во времена, когда они с братом дрались на заднем сиденье машины, чьи колёса бесконечно лавировали по серпантинам, берег моря казался бескрайним и вода там была такая прозрачная, что сквозь неё проглядывали клубничные ссадины на руках и песочное дно.</p><p>Тонкую фигуру вдалеке Ацуму замечает, когда решает снять обувь, чтобы промочить ноги. Сначала он принимает её за статую: неподвижную и одинокую в объятиях кудрявых облаков, — но вскоре обнаруживает, что фигура принадлежит парню, который всего лишь сидит у берега и медитирует. Это не Осаму, не Хината и уж тем более не Ринтаро, который по слухам вообще не большой поклонник ранних подъёмов. Его волосы цвета утренней звезды, но чуть темнее; он одет в гидрокостюм, который плотно облегает его тело и защищает от лёгкого ветерка. </p><p>В какой-то момент он встаёт и отряхивается от песка, подбирает доску для сёрфинга, которая лежала рядом с ним всё это время, и налегке пускается к прибрежным водам. Когда море обвивается вокруг его коленей, он даже не кривится от холода и с разбега ложится на доску. </p><p>Отдалившись от берега на достаточное расстояние, парень ловко запрыгивает на доску верхом, чтобы встретиться с приливными волнами. Одна из них начинает за ним погоню: кусает за пятки голубыми, пузырящимися лентами, но не рассчитывает, что он окажется проворнее — в следующую секунду свирепая волна превращается в послушного зверя, повинуется маленькому человеку, как какому-то божеству. Он с ней танцует: позволяет ей себя направлять, но не даёт увидеть слабину — любая неосторожность может быть истолкована неверно. Его движения изящны и бесхитростны, а слова, чтобы общаться со стихией, ему не нужны, ведь он часть чего-то большого и бескрайнего; он — один из них. </p><p>Ацуму не выпускает его фигуру из вида — нет, даже дышать боится. </p><p>Он смотрит, смотрит и смотрит, и не произносит ни слова.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Это, конечно, не Калифорния и не Окинава, но где ещё тебе выпадет шанс носить передник с рюшами?</p><p>Осаму над ним издевается — самому-то достаётся обычный фартук, а Ацуму вручают то, что нашли впопыхах на кухне, и, разумеется, это должен быть любимый розовый фартук матери Ринтаро. Вкупе с голубой гавайской рубашкой, которую ему выдают в качестве рабочей формы, Ацуму кажется, что выглядит он крайне глупо.</p><p>— Напомни, почему я должен заниматься этим в свой отпуск?..</p><p>— Потому что мы тут не на правах гостей, — хлопает его по плечу Осаму, — а как рабочая сила.</p><p>— Начнём с того, что я на это даже не соглашался.</p><p>— Пару недель назад ты говорил, что тебе не хватает карманных денег, — припоминает Осаму. — Ах да, ты, стало быть, просадил кругленькую сумму на шмотки...</p><p>— Неправда, всё ушло на аренду. В основном. Коммунальные платежи в этом месяце повысили. Один сплошной грабёж. </p><p>— ...Потом ты слёзно умолял наших родителей скинуть тебе ещё…</p><p>— Ладно, я понял! — Ацуму поднимает руки, принимая поражение. — Мог бы сразу сказать, что это была твоя идея затащить меня сюда. </p><p>— На самом деле, только часть этой идеи. А вообще всю поездку организовал нам Рин. Он и предложил отдохнуть на пляже, а тётушке как раз нужны были помощники на время. А что касается похищения… Мы с Шоё просто хотели тебя напугать, но кто же знал, что ты спишь как убитый.</p><p>Что и требовалось доказать. Все, кто его окружает, — квантовые дикари, которых не волнует его тонкая душевная организация.</p><p>— Осаму-кун, твои онигири и впрямь невероятно вкусные! — хвалит его тётушка, уплетая за обе щеки рисовые шарики, которые Осаму лепит для неё на пробу. — Уверена, среди туристов они будут пользоваться спросом. Я предупрежу нашего повара, что сегодня ты будешь работать с ним.</p><p>Осаму лучится счастьем и радостью, добавляя в копилку ещё одну невинную душу, которую он смог накормить. </p><p>— Ах да, я слышала, сегодня утром один из вас куда-то уходил?</p><p>— Кажется, это был я, — смущается Ацуму. — Извините, если разбудил. Не спалось что-то.</p><p>— Ох, у меня на такой случай есть замечательное средство от бессонницы! В следующий раз, когда не сможешь уснуть, попроси его у меня, ладно?</p><p>Тётушка подмигивает и оставляет их на кухне.</p><p>— Куда это тебе приспичило? — поднимает бровь Осаму. </p><p>— Хотел проветриться, только и всего.</p><p>— Да не ври. Явно что-то случилось, — Осаму выжидающе складывает руки на груди. — Что, нашёл ракушку в форме члена?</p><p>— Вот ни разу не угадал.</p><p>— Тогда колись.</p><p>— Аргх, ладно, — Ацуму взъерошивает волосы и обнаруживает, что ни на чём не может сосредоточить взгляд. — Я выходил на пробежку, увидел на берегу парня с доской для сёрфинга и захотел посмотреть. То, как он покорял волны… это выглядело круто. Мне тоже попробовать захотелось. </p><p>С каждым сказанным словом его голос становится тише на один тон, а уши розовеют настолько, что напоминают цвет варёного краба, который есть в специальном меню забегаловки у тётушкиного рёкана. </p><p>— А-а... — осознаёт Осаму и поводит головой. — Так вот почему мой спортивный костюм так вонял этим утром. </p><p>— Это всё, что ты вынес из того, что я рассказал?!</p><p>— Я жду объяснений.</p><p>— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — отводит взгляд Ацуму. — Он уже был таким, когда я его надел.</p><p>— То есть, ты даже не будешь спорить, что надевал его?</p><p>— Да постираю я потом твои тряпки, — отмахивается он. </p><p>— Знал бы, запихнул бы их куда подальше.</p><p>— Вот, значит, как ты меня поддерживаешь? Даже не спросишь ничего больше?</p><p>— О чём тебя спрашивать? В кого ты такой клептоман? </p><p>— Вовремя я зашёл. </p><p>В дверях появляется Ринтаро, сохраняя на лице как всегда жизнерадостное выражение. Скажи ему, что на Землю летит дождь из метеоритов, он бы даже бровью не повёл и принял бы это, как должное. В руках Ринтаро держит пакеты с морепродуктами и, судя по тому, с каким раздосадованным вздохом он выгружает их на барную стойку, нести их сюда одному было нелегко.</p><p>— Привет, — машет ему Осаму и сразу же возвращается к Ацуму. — Так что дальше-то? Ты стоял и смотрел на него, как истукан? </p><p>Ринтаро проходит за барную стойку и обыденно чмокает Осаму в щёку. Ацуму воздерживается от комментариев, но морщится как можно более утрированно.</p><p>— И ничего! — вместо этого говорит он. — Что, по-твоему, могло произойти дальше в такой ситуации?</p><p>— Ты мог бы спросить, откуда у него доска, — загибает пальцы Осаму. — Как давно он катается и хорошо ли знает окрестности. Может, он мог бы устроить нам небольшую экскурсию?</p><p>— Почему ты думаешь, что нормально подходить с такими вопросами в пять утра? </p><p>— Почему нет? Будь я на твоём месте, я бы поинтересовался. Хотя, ты не мастак начинать разговоры.</p><p>— Что тут у вас происходит? — вклинивается в спор Ринтаро. Он кладёт подбородок на плечо Осаму и сцепляет руки у него на талии, будто там им самое место. </p><p>— Ацуму снова взял мои вещи без спроса, — вздыхает Осаму. — И, кажется, запал на местного сёрфера. </p><p>— А, тут они редкость, — протягивает Ринтаро. — Думаю, твой дружок наверняка какой-нибудь инструктор. </p><p>— Вот видишь, у тебя есть отличный шанс не только научиться чему-то новому, но и завести курортный роман.</p><p>— Как будто я нуждаюсь в чём-то подобном!</p><p>— Тогда в чём смысл?</p><p>— Я просто делюсь информацией! — ноет Ацуму. — Вы двое друг друга стоите.  </p><p>Ринтаро закатывает глаза и, целуя Осаму на прощание, грустно сообщает, что ему нужно бежать по делам. Ацуму предчувствует, что такими темпами у него точно разовьётся стокгольмский синдром. Почему он молча терпит это? Надо с этим завязывать. Сказать им, чтобы они прекратили быть такими мерзкими на людях.</p><p>— Ладно, нас ждёт долгий день, — перебивает Осаму поток его гневных мыслей и перевязывает лоб банданой. — Нарежь-ка мне дюжину огурцов.</p><p>— Ну ничего себе у тебя запросы!</p><p>— Скоро обед, люди придут голодные, — резонно замечает он и исчезает за широким арочным проёмом, который ведёт на кухню.</p><p>Позади Ацуму разъезжаются деревянные двери, и он уже думает, что Ринтаро вернулся с очередным дельным советом, который ему до лампочки, — но к его изумлению внутрь влетает Хината. Выглядит он не то чтобы измученным тяготами жизни: голубая кепка с фамильным кандзи семьи Суна нахлобучена на рыжую макушку, широкая улыбка лучится позитивом и ни один мускул на его лице не выражает и тени печали.</p><p>— Привет! — салютует он. — Как у вас тут дела? </p><p>— Ацуму отлынивает от работы, — слышится из кухни.</p><p>— Осаму всё врёт!</p><p>— Блин, так не пойдёт, — Хината упирает руки в бока, будто собирается отчитать Ацуму за то, чего он ещё не совершал. — Я уже договорился с тётушкой, что вечером мы все пойдём играть в пляжку!</p><p>— Ты что, ни о чём кроме волейбола не думаешь? </p><p>— Кто бы говорил! — не унимается Осаму. </p><p>— Мы же на море. На м-о-р-е! Давайте хотя бы искупаемся, ради приличия.</p><p>— Хорошо, но потом мы сразу сыграем в пляжку.</p><p>Ацуму тяжело вздыхает и шлёпает себя ладонью по лицу. Через какое-то время Осаму выходит к ним с горой необходимых ингредиентов для онигири и раскладывает их на разделочную доску. </p><p>— Кстати говоря, Шоё-кун, что это за униформа на тебе такая? — спрашивает он.</p><p>— Мне поручили продавать мороженое на пляже!</p><p>— Ты что, можешь вот так запросто покидать свой пост? — выразительно изгибает бровь Ацуму.</p><p>— Я попросил подменить меня на время. Снаружи такая жара, всё лицо плавится. У вас тут лимонада не найдётся? </p><p>— Найдётся, — кивает Осаму, готовый к любой катастрофе, и вытаскивает из холодильника целый кувшин с газированной жидкостью, в которой плавают дольки огурцов, мята и лайм.</p><p>Хината произносит что-то вроде восхищённого «У-о-ооо!» и в три глотка опустошает стакан лимонада. Осаму с отцовской заботой у него этот стакан забирает и ставит в раковину.</p><p>— Ну, как?</p><p>— Класс. Так освежает! Я вам мороженое потом занесу, — обещает Хината. — Какое вам больше нравится? Сейчас популярны гаригари-кун и чуупето. </p><p>— Тогда принеси нам парочку чуупето. Ринтаро их любит.</p><p>— Будет сделано!</p><p>Хината выбрасывает большой палец перед собой и молниеносно исчезает за дверью.</p><p>— Эй, а я ничего не успел заказать.</p><p>— Вали работать.</p><p>Осаму кидает в него рабочей банданой и попадает в лицо.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Первая половина дня пролетает суетливо. Ацуму постоянно бегает по поручениям Осаму, который мнит себя главным, только потому что умеет готовить; вытирает столы, принимает заказы и попутно выслушивает наставления Огаты-сана — официанта, который работает на госпожу Суну уже семь лет. </p><p>— Не забывай улыбаться, — напоминает Огата-сан. — Улыбка — это самое важное в нашем ремесле!</p><p>Ацуму нервно кивает и чувствует щедрый хлопок по спине. </p><p>Не успевает он моргнуть, как стрелки часов замирают на четверти пятого вечера. Последние посетители освобождают столики, Ацуму уносит за ними подносы с грязными тарелками в раковину и устало выдыхает. Гавайскую рубашку теперь только отжимать, а розовый передник весь покрыт пятнами. Какая была бы сенсация, если бы его увидала пресса! «Блестящий связующий Первого дивизиона японской Лиги прогнулся под изменчивый мир…» кричали бы заголовки. </p><p>Ацуму мечтательно думает о том, чтобы упасть сейчас в холодную воду, и картинка перед глазами меняется: он видит неистовые волны и сёрфера, разрезающего морскую трубу ладонью. </p><p>Из раздумий его вырывает голос тётушки.</p><p>— Вы сегодня на славу потрудились, — говорит она. — Позовите с собой Рин-чана и Шоччана и отправляйтесь плавать, хорошо?</p><p>— Тётушка, вы уверены, что справитесь одна? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Осаму.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — заверяет она его и похлопывает по плечу. — С основным наплывом клиентов мы уже справились, так что вы заслужили отдых. </p><p>— Спасибо, — Осаму почтительно кланяется, и Ацуму подавляет рвотный рефлекс: с ним-то он так не церемонится! </p><p>— Передайте Шоччану, что он сегодня был молодец! — напоминает им тётушка, прежде чем шутливо разогнать их восвояси.</p><p>Ацуму развязывает бандану, впитавшую за весь день его кровь, пот и слёзы, и с непривычки озирается, когда они выходят наружу. </p><p>На пляже и яблоку негде упасть. Приехавшие на отдых люди загорают и плещутся в лазурной воде, смывая в ней все печали, от шума и гвалта подчистую исчезает то самое чувство уединения, которое бывает только ранними утрами, и Ацуму не нравится, какими счастливыми они выглядят. Они будто вторглись на чужую территорию и безнаказанно подогнали её под себя.</p><p>Осаму подзывает его за собой, и вдвоём они выглядывают в толпе Хинату, пока не находят его под широким навесным зонтом. Хината откровенно скучает: подпирает щёку и рисует смешные загогулины палкой на песке. При виде них он оживлённо подпрыгивает.</p><p>— Уже закончили?</p><p>— Ага. Плавать идём.</p><p>Хината подтягивается и залихватски перебрасывает сумку через плечо. Затем вдруг внимательно смотрит на Ацуму, будто замечает что-то необычное на его лице.</p><p>— Цуму-сан, ты какой-то грустный сегодня, — говорит Хината. — Что-то случилось? </p><p>Ацуму спешно отводит глаза. Такой проницательности он от Хинаты не ожидал. </p><p>— Просто устал за весь день, — неопределённо отвечает он.</p><p>— Ты случайно не видел Ринтаро? — переводит тему Осаму. — Он говорил, что сегодня занят в баре. </p><p>— Фруктовый бар — это туда, — кивает Хината в толпу людей и становится впереди, чтобы указать дорогу.</p><p>За барной стойкой шаром покати, но, к счастью, Осаму догадывается заглянуть внутрь и не ошибается. Ринтаро прячется от постороннего глаза на низеньком стуле без спинки — проще говоря, сидит в телефоне и делает вид, что его не существует. </p><p>— Старуха вас отпустила? — поднимает он брови. </p><p>— Она и тебе разрешила закончить пораньше, — говорит Осаму. — Много людей сегодня было?</p><p>— Тьма, — закатывает тот глаза. — Как будто все впервые узнали, что фрукты можно пить. Мои волосы насквозь пропитались запахом арбуза.</p><p>— Суна-сан, айда с нами плавать! — предлагает Хината. </p><p>— Пожалуй, я пас.</p><p>— Уверен? Ты ведь весь день работал. Пойдём, окунёшься хотя бы? — мягко настаивает Осаму.</p><p>— Мне лень переодеваться, — отмахивается Ринтаро. — А теперь кыш, вы мне клиентов распугиваете. </p><p>Осаму растерянно переглядывается с Хинатой и предлагает пойти занять очередь в кабинки для переодевания. </p><p>Ацуму топчется на месте и не перестаёт раскидывать глазами, как потерянный в огромном супермаркете ребёнок.</p><p>— По тебе видно, что ты так и хочешь что-то спросить, — со вздохом замечает Ринтаро. — Нет, сегодня я не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь занимался сёрфингом. </p><p>— Совсем никого? — сокрушённо спрашивает Ацуму. </p><p>— С такими-то волнами? Тут так скучно, что даже спасатели не особо нужны. Всё равно никто не тонет. А жаль. </p><p>Слова Ринтаро хоронят в нём всякую надежду, которая, хоть и слабо, но теплилась в его душе. Теперь же Ацуму даже купаться расхотелось. </p><p>Его взгляд бесцельно очерчивает пляж. Само побережье идёт полукругом, и вдали, на белом песке, словно куски шоколада, угловато вырастают скалы. За ними прячется пирс: под ним ютятся рыболовные лодки и катера, а дальше идут железные ограждения. Кристально-чистое небо подпирают по обе стороны берега две спасательные башни, одна из которых стоит прямо в двух шагах от бара. Если всё, что говорил Ринтаро, правда, — значит, работка у этих ребят непыльная. Сидишь себе и отдыхаешь. Следишь, чтобы никто не утонул. Ацуму и сам с таким бы справился. С другой стороны, девушки, падкие на его внешность, сразу бы начали делать вид, что их нужно спасать. А в таком случае от них будут лишь сплошные проблемы. </p><p>Ацуму фыркает и разглядывает молодого парня, сидящего под крышей башни. На нём красная кепка и такого же цвета плавки, а его загорелые руки подставляются солнцу из-под облегающей футболки. Ацуму даже готов поклясться, что издали он напоминает ему сёрфера, которого он видел этим утром. </p><p>— Да не может этого быть, — бормочет Ацуму в полнейшем недоумении.</p><p>— О чём это ты?</p><p>Ацуму фокусирует взгляд и, жмурясь от солнца, козырьком подставляет руку к лицу. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Цунами</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Я проболтался. Извини.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Осаму не жаль. Когда он сообщает, что Хината теперь в одной лодке с ними, на лице его не дёргается ни один мускул. На самом деле, он просто ставит Ацуму в известность. Прими, как говорится, к сведенью. И уплывает дальше, оставляя Ацуму в тупом ступоре посреди моря. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эй, что ты имеешь в виду?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму гребёт за ним со всей силы, требуя вразумительных объяснений, потому что лодка, в которую запрыгивает Хината, и без того переполнена людьми, слишком хорошо осведомленными его личной жизнью. А раз так, то того и гляди, она может затонуть похлеще пресловутого Титаника.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Потом у Ацуму случается судорога, отчего он рефлекторно хватается за ногу и, как только перестаёт двигать руками, захлёбывается. Предсказуемо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ко дну он идёт красиво, ничего не скажешь. Сознание как будто отделяется от тела, говоря: «Ну, ты как хочешь, а дальше ты сам по себе», и потухает с драматичностью перегоревшей лампочки. Ацуму хочет протянуть руку, спросить, что же он сделал не так, но вода сковывает движения, а судорога не даёт пошевелиться. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вонючий брат. Не надо было ему рассказывать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ладно, если рассудить логично, он не виноват. Точнее, не он один. Всё началось с тётушки: если бы она не начала говорить про какое-то средство от бессонницы, Осаму не спросил бы его, куда он уходил. А Ацуму не стал бы рассказывать, что ему привиделось сегодня божество морей, которое по чистой случайности оказалось человеком. Божество, которое занимается сёрфингом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>То самое божество, которое прямо сейчас спасает его от неминуемой смерти. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Чёрт, ладно</span>
  </em>
  <span>, думает Ацуму, когда его руку перебрасывают вокруг шеи, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ради такого можно было и утонуть</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Когда они выныривают на поверхность, он запоздало осознаёт, что не дышал всё это время, жадно хватает губами воздух и давится солёной водой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что происходит дальше, Ацуму не запоминает. Только кусочки картинок проносятся перед глазами: берег становится ближе и ближе, затем под лопатками появляется ощущение твёрдой поверхности, и над Ацуму кучкуются обеспокоенные лица зевак, среди которых мелькают апельсиновые волосы Хинаты, вспышка камеры и довольное лицо Ринтаро. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Блин, удали меня сейчас же из своего твиттера, не позорься, — хочет сказать Ацуму, но горло щекочет вода.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему незамедлительно проверяют пульс на руке. Ощупывают лицо. Бьют его по щекам. В заторможенном состоянии Ацуму поначалу даже нравится, а потом — не очень.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пожалуйста, ответьте!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму улыбается. Прекрасен. Нет, правда, он так прекрасен — видел бы он сейчас, как солнце обрамляет его волосы и плечи, словно гало, а вода стекает по его лицу, как по белой греческой скульптуре.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ох</span>
  </em>
  <span>, думает Ацуму. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Неужели?</span>
  </em>
  <span> В таких ситуациях только один исход, верно? Сейчас к нему должны наклониться и сделать искусственное дыхание. Иного выбора нет. Их губы неизбежно соприкоснутся. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму смеётся, вытягивает губы трубочкой и чувствует, как грудь резко сжимается под давлением чьих-то сильных ладоней. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда он приходит в себя, первым делом видит разноцветные полоски зонтика, из-за которого выглядывает кусочек бирюзового неба. Ацуму понимает, что не может пошевелить ногами, и, когда садится, обнаруживает, что половина его тела закопана в песке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С пробуждением. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму вскидывает голову. За барной стойкой всё с таким же скучающим видом дежурит Ринтаро и дожёвывает наполовину пустой чуупето.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Блин... Что произошло?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О-у, — протягивает он. — Ты пропустил </span>
  <em>
    <span>такое</span>
  </em>
  <span> представление. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Подожди… — Ацуму хватается за голову. — А тот парень?.. который спас меня…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тот парень? Ну, он попросил меня проследить за тобой. Ты типа чуть не утонул. Он сказал не волноваться, хотя мне было всё равно. Видел бы ты своё лицо, когда он делал тебе массаж сердца.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ринтаро едва сдерживается от смеха, когда показывает ему слайдшоу со свежими фотографиями в телефоне. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как хорошо, что я успел поймать момент, когда ты думал, что твои губы сейчас попрощаются с девственностью. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лицо у него при этом такое триумфальное, что хочется ему врезать, и Ацуму уже даже срывается с места, пока не вспоминает, что его ноги приросли к земле. Пока он лихорадочно разбрасывает песок в разные стороны, в шаге от него приземляется надувной круг.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Проснулся, наконец? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Никакого «извини, что ты чуть не утонул из-за меня» за этими словами не следует. Осаму ложится на горячий песок возле него и подкладывает руки под голову. Его рельефное тело поблёскивает от воды в лучах солнца рядом с огромным розовым пончиком, который держал его на плаву, и Ринтаро благоговейно присвистывает. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты! — теряет терпение Ацуму. — Вот обязательно было говорить обо всём Шоё?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему нет? Он бы всё равно догадался. Ты то и дело кидал </span>
  <em>
    <span>взгляды </span>
  </em>
  <span>на спасательную башню. Как будто посылал туда телепатические сигналы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Может, и посылал, тебе-то что? — бормочет он. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Цуму, ты, конечно, идиот, но не лучше ли нормально познакомиться?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— По-моему, слишком поздно, — ехидно улыбается Ринтаро. — Тот парень уже наверняка запомнил его, как «неудачника, который пошёл ко дну, словно камень».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— По крайней мере, это лучше чем ничего.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму замирает на полуслове с открытым ртом. Секундой позже вместо ответа он издаёт странный гортанный звук и закидывает голову вверх, будто пытается воззвать к небесам, чтобы те даровали ему силы и безграничное терпение. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Цуму-сан! Ты очнулся! — подлетает к ним Хината и беспорядочно елозит на себе полотенцем, пока вода крупными каплями падает с него на песок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы как раз обсуждали, что у Цуму кишка тонка подойти к мистеру Спасателю и познакомиться с ним.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хочешь, я спрошу его имя для тебя? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, не на... а он уже ушёл. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хината подрывается с места со словами «я мигом!», и Ацуму не может избавиться от ощущения, что он только что не предотвратил какую-то очень колоссальную беду.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Экстраверты пугающие, — резюмирует Ринтаро. Ацуму молча соглашается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он наблюдает, как Хината превращается в размытую оранжевую точку, пока подходит к спасательной вышке, как поднимает голову и складывает руки вокруг рта, будто пытается докричаться. Когда из-под козырька выглядывает голова спасателя, Хината машет ему и подзывает спуститься. Затем они беззвучно перебрасываются фразами — рука Хинаты указывает в сторону фруктового бара, и парень встречается с Ацуму глазами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму молниеносно отворачивается. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Боже, да ты не просто по уши втрескался, ты полностью потерян для этой нации, — протягивает Ринтаро, облокотившись на барную стойку. — Видел бы ты сейчас своё лицо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— По шкале от одного до десяти, насколько высоки шансы Цуму? — прикидывает Осаму.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Думаю, у Хинаты их порядком больше. Из нас четверых он больший экстраверт и сразу нравится людям. А Ацуму, ну-у… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ринтаро неопределённо водит рукой по воздуху, как будто рассказывает о не самом благополучном родственнике, чьё имя стараются не вспоминать за семейным столом, чтобы не испортить друг другу аппетит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Начнём с того, что он уже чуть не утонул в море. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы мне до самой смерти это будете припоминать? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но я тоже экстраверт, — возражает Осаму. — Я люблю общаться с людьми.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И всё-таки не такой, как Хината. Хината — это прям… </span>
  <em>
    <span>экстравертный </span>
  </em>
  <span>экстраверт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Экстравертный экстраверт, тем временем, обменивается с парнем рукопожатиями и возвращается вприпрыжку, будто только что удачно поохотился на огромную рыбу-меч. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Смотри, какой довольный, — усмехается Ринтаро, — небось, всю его родословную узнал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Угх, заткнитесь уже оба, — шикает на них Ацуму, а у самого сердце в ноги, когда Хината появляется перед глазами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Н-ну? — выжидающе спрашивает он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, — изрекает Хината, — я узнал, что его зовут Кита Шинске. Он на два года старше меня и недавно устроился спасателем на этом пляже. Но его дом в пятнадцати минутах отсюда, а значит, он точно местный.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С таким же успехом, он мог бы сказать тебе номер своего страхового полиса, — фыркает Ринтаро.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ещё я спросил его насчёт тебя, Цуму-сан.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Зачем?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Потому что в твоём взгляде так и сквозит отчаяние, — вставляет непрошеный комментарий Осаму.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Разве тебе не интересно узнать, что он о тебе думает?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, не то чтобы очень… — протягивает Ацуму, надеясь увильнуть, но терпит фиаско. — Так что он сказал?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что ни разу в жизни не видел близнецов и не знает, как вас различать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ринтаро незамедлительно открывает камеру в телефоне и запечатлевает лицо Ацуму.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Холод, — обнимает Ацуму себя за плечи. — Вы чувствуете это? Думаю, я уже никогда не смогу согреться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Запощу-ка я это в твиттер, — усмехается Ринтаро. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но Кита-сан также сказал, что вы симпатичные, — добавляет Хината.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму возмущённо открывает рот. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не может быть, чтобы он думал так про нас обоих. В мире не бывает совершенно одинаковых людей. У нас даже волосы разного цвета. Один из нас должен нравиться ему больше, чем другой!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это ты сейчас себя имеешь в виду?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Он не говорил ничего такого… — мотает головой Хината. — Но, думаю, теперь, когда ты знаешь его имя, тебе будет легче с ним познакомиться. Я буду болеть за тебя, Цуму-сан! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На твоём месте я бы не возлагал на Цуму столько надежд.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму пытается возразить, но проглатывает язык. Нет, может, Осаму и прав, но ему не обязательно формулировать мысль именно так. То, что у них с Ринтаро всё замечательно, ещё ничего не значит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Слушай, — коротко выдыхает Осаму. — Мы все помним, чем заканчивались твои предыдущие попытки в отношения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ринтаро многозначительно отводит взгляд, делая вид, что печатает в телефоне. Хината смотрит по сторонам и начинает присвистывать тему из Ван Писа. Находясь далеко-далеко, в бетонных джунглях Токио, чихает Сакуса в своей квартире.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я хочу сказать, что тебе нужно быть готовым.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это к чему, например?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— К тому, что тебя отошьют, — отрезает Ринтаро и всаживает первый кол в сердце.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, или не всё пойдёт так гладко, как ты задумывал… — добивает его Хината.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А вообще, если верить теории подвесного моста, то ты запросто мог спутать пережитый стресс с любовью, — разводит руками Осаму. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это уже слишком, — осаждает Ринтаро. — Мне кажется, он сейчас расплачется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму теряет всякий дар речи. Чем он это заслужил? Он может стерпеть, если его игнорируют Осаму и Ринтаро, беспощадно посыпая его голову хлёсткими подколками, — но сейчас, когда против него объединяются все трое и вырастают до размеров Цербера, который охраняет врата в царство мёртвых, остаётся только выбросить белый флаг. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не собираюсь строить воздушные замки насчёт Киты...сана, — бормочет Ацуму с послевкусием того, что по нему потоптались ногами. — Но спасибо за поддержку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ринтаро сухо пожимает плечами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, — говорит он, — он ещё не сказал тебе «нет».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сдаваться рано! — поддакивает Хината. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты можешь попробовать затонуть на большей глубине, кто знает, может, в следующий раз тебе и искусственное дыхание перепадёт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это что, метод кнута и пряника? — картинно стонет Ацуму, хватаясь за голову. — Сначала кидаетесь со всех сторон, а потом подслащиваете пилюлю!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Цуму-сан, представь, что ты играешь в волейбол! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, мы все знаем, что, когда дело касается волейбола, у Цуму просто срывает крышу. Так что это не самое удачное предложение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С вами просто невозможно!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Невозможность — это слово из словаря глупцов, — одухотворённо говорит Ринтаро и смотрит куда-то вдаль. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Осаму и Хината складывают губы в форме буквы «о» и рассыпаются в немых, но тронутых овациях.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Площадку для пляжного волейбола на первый взгляд ничем не отличить от окружающей местности, если бы не ограничительные стойки да протёртая сетка, растянутая во всю длину. У простого народа она не особо популярна: в последний раз здесь собирается команда любителей и наскоро сворачивает матч где-то ближе к обеду, — не то из-за жары, не то по ещё какой неизвестной причине.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нужно поделиться, — сразу же командует Хината, скидывает сумку и впопыхах мчится поправлять сетку, которая свободно болтается на стойках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, думаю, никто не будет спорить, если мы с Шоё-куном сыграем в паре, — выходит вперёд Ацуму, нарочито выпячивая грудь. Если и возвращать свою затонувшую в море честь, то только путём соревнования. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Осаму и Ринтаро одновременно переглядываются.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты не находишь, что мы поделились немного неравномерно? — замечает Осаму и сдвигает все сумки в одну кучу под тенью папоротника. Затем достаёт из одной из них крем от загара и обмазывает им руки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хвост поджал, Саму? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да ни в жизнь. Просто предупредить хотел, что мы вас уделаем. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне всё равно, просто давайте уже начнём, — перебивает их Ринтаро. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А мы уже решили, кто будет судьёй?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На этот счёт можно не волноваться, — говорит Хината и показывает большой палец. — Я уже договорился кое с кем, он, наверное, скоро будет здесь. Давайте пока разогреемся?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>С этими словами Хината вытаскивает мяч из пузатой сумки, которая после этого действа сиюминутно сдувается, и подкидывает его над головой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Повезло тебе, Ацуму-кун, — усмехается Ринтаро. — Со спасательных вышек наверняка открывается лучший вид на площадку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму дёргает подбородком в замешательстве, замирает на полпути и краснеет от стыда. Ещё бы чуть-чуть, и он попался бы на одну из уловок Ринтаро — специально ведь сказал это, чтобы подгадить ему настрой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да мне как-то всё равно! — парирует Ацуму и прочищает горло. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Потом приходит судья — рослый мужичок-иностранец, с которым Хината случайно разговорился на португальском, когда продавал мороженое. Тот едва может связать два слова по-английски, но знает, как сказать «вкусно» на японском без тени акцента.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это Эмилио-сан, — представляет его Хината. — В молодости он был тренером женского волейбольного клуба, а сейчас мечтает побывать со своей семьёй во всех уголках Японии. Разве не здорово?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Поразительно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эмилио что-то говорит Хинате, и тот кивает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Играем до двадцати одного очка! — напоминает он и перебрасывается с Эмилио жестами, что игру можно начинать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Свисток прорезает уши, и Ацуму чувствует дуновение ветра в спину. Это хороший знак — выходит, даже природа сейчас стоит на их стороне. Хината заходит на подачу и перебрасывает мяч через сетку мощным ударом, но Ринтаро сразу же подстраивается и принимает его снизу, неизбежно падая на песок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не так быстро! — предупреждает Ацуму, зорко следя за мячом, который перелетает в его сторону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А, кажется, Кита-сан смотрит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму напрягается, вскидывает руки для приёма, и мяч лупит его по лицу, оставляя на нём жирный отпечаток. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его, Мию Ацуму, который вводит весь волейбольный мир в ужас своими смертоносными подачами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эй! — выпаливает он, отплёвываясь от липких песочных гранул. — Это против правил!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ринтаро пожимает плечами и показывает язык. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Правила созданы, чтобы их нарушать, — философски парирует Осаму и даёт Ринтаро «пять».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>За короткое время перебежек с одного края на другой до Ацуму постепенно доходит, что основную сложность в пляжном волейболе составляет песок. Двигаться по нему не самое приятное занятие: ноги не разворачиваются, куда он командует, да и отталкиваться для прыжка тяжело. Поэтому Ацуму то и дело поглядывает на Хинату — он в этой пляжке мастер, не зря же его прозвали ниндзя аж на другом конце света. И Ацуму привыкает: к песку, из-за которого он становится неповоротливым, к темпу игры и даже к нещадно-жаркому застывшему воздуху. Он так погружается в игру, что не замечает, как вокруг них собираются люди: сначала один, затем их становится десять, а там и накапливается целая толпа, которая быстро схватывает всё на лету и даже утихомиривается, когда Ацуму выбрасывает свой фирменный жест перед подачей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что за чудной матч, — переговариваются они между собой, — неужто сюда профессионалы приехали тренироваться?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кажется, я видел этого братца с крашеными волосами по телевидению, — вспоминает кто-то, показывая на Ацуму. — Разве он не знаменитость? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Точно, точно, — соглашаются с ним. — Похож на Джуна Мацумото.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— МацуДжун играет в волейбол? Чудеса. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И так далее.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Получив свою долю похвалы, Ацуму находит силы зайти на скидку, но в последнюю секунду будто передумывает и подаёт влево. С его быстрого паса Хината вбивает мяч прямо в песок, миновав одиночный блок Осаму, и мяч катится в ближайшие кусты под завершающий свист Эмилио.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Видал? — ухмыляется Ацуму, пока толпа осыпает его аплодисментами. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Видал! — кивает Хината. — Высший класс! Прям ух! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму самодовольно смеётся и задирает нос, получив именно ту реакцию, на которую он и рассчитывал. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Суна, теперь сфотографируй меня, — командует он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему я? — устало откликается Ринтаро, только потянувшись к бутылке с водой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Потому что я знаю, что выгляжу круче всего, после того как поиграю!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ринтаро вздыхает, копается в сумке и неохотно наводит на него объектив.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да-да, в таком виде ты точно поразишь Киту-сана наповал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что ты имеешь в… Аргх, только не говори мне, что сфотографировал меня с открытым ртом! — возмущается Ацуму, услыхав щелчок затвора. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ринтаро закрывается рукой и показывает содержимое мобильника Осаму, на лице которого расцветает противная ухмылка. Хината заглядывает в экран из любопытства, но тоже не сдерживается от смеха. Ацуму со всей широты души запускает в них кроссовком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да ладно, ты ведь у нас как МацуДжун, — дразнит его Ринтаро, уворачиваясь от снаряда. — Думаешь, Кита-сан поклонник Араши?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму ревностно стирает пот с лица и показывает ему средний палец.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<span>Когда на пляже смеркается, они разводят костёр, и огонь собирает их четверых в один оранжевый полукруг. Хината достаёт откуда-то очень расстроенное укулеле и пробует сыграть на нём несколько простых аккордов, но выходит из рук вон плохо, поэтому всё имеющееся у него в запасе время Хината вкладывает в настройку инструмента. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму откидывается на спину и упирается руками в молочно-белый песок. От пламени веет теплом, а от приятно ноющих мышц — одержанной победой. По правую сторону от него сидят проигравшие: Осаму кидает в костёр завёрнутую в фольгу сладкую картошку, которую тётушка вручает им после ужина, и подтыкает длинной тонкой палкой, чтобы все клубни красиво улеглись в один ряд. Ринтаро кладёт голову на его плечо и закрывает глаза. Несмотря на то, каким высоким он кажется обычно, прильнув к Осаму, он словно уменьшается вдвое.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Можно вопрос? — спрашивает Хината, подкручивая колки. — Когда вы начали встречаться?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Осаму выдерживает небольшую паузу, задумываясь над ответом, и Ацуму почему-то вспоминает, как эти двое совсем недавно обсуждали, как отметить годовщину своих отношений. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Полтора года назад, я полагаю. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С чего всё вообще началось?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, нам часто говорили, что мы выглядим как пара, поэтому, когда Рин однажды предложил, а не попробовать ли нам, я подумал, почему бы и нет, и согласился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ринтаро тянется к нему рукой, и Осаму крепко сжимает её между своими ладонями, словно хочет согреть. Картина столь идиллическая, что глаза Ацуму закатываются до самого мозга.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Подожди-подожди, сколько вы уже друг друга знаете?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Около шести лет, — отвечает Осаму с улыбкой и переворачивает сладкий картофель на другой бок. — Думаю, скоро будет готово.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Шесть лет… — задумчиво повторяет Хината. — Кажется, что это очень много.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Худшие шесть лет в моей жизни, — обрубает Ацуму, высматривая себе среди всей кучи картофелин самую симпатичную, и тянется к ней рукой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эй, — внезапно говорит Ринтаро, глядя куда-то в сторону, — а это не Кита-сан?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>От неожиданности Ацуму роняет картофель на песок, а его глаза незамедлительно следуют направлению, куда показывает Ринтаро. Когда они различают маячащую вдалеке фигуру, в горле тут же пересыхает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Позовём его? — предлагает Хината.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ни за что, даже не думай, я тебе никогда не…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кита-сан, сюда! — перебивает его Ринтаро и машет рукой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Крошечная фигура Киты, которая кажется издалека парящим над землёй огоньком хитодама, вздрагивает, но секундой позже поднимает руку в ответ и пересчитывает нижние ступеньки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что это вы здесь делаете? — с плохо замаскированным любопытством осведомляется Ринтаро, когда Кита приближается к костру и выходит на свет, придерживая накинутую на плечи спортивную куртку.  — Разве у вас не закончилась смена?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я оставил часы на спасательной башне и возвращался за ними, — спокойно отвечает Кита. — Заодно решил прогуляться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А мы тут картошечку едим, — ехидно продолжает Ринтаро. — Хотите с нами?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кита сначала изумляется, а затем вежливо кивает головой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если никто не возражает, я с удовольствием.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да мы и не возражаем. Да, Ацуму-ку-уун?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму играет желваками и даёт себе обещание когда-нибудь устроить Суне Ринтаро сладкую месть. Ощутив на себе внимательный взгляд Киты, он, однако, тотчас замирает, словно испуганный кролик. Что он должен сказать? Как говорить слова?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Кита.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А он у нас всегда такой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Детская травма, — подхватывает Осаму. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я тебя прибью, — предупреждающе цедит сквозь зубы Ацуму.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это я не вам, Кита-сан!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ринтаро обхватывает себя за живот и загибается от булькающего в животе смеха. Благо, что не додумывается заснять эту неловкую ситуацию на камеру.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Может, я не вовремя пришёл? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну что вы, вам тут всегда рады, — возражает Осаму. — А на этого полудурка внимания не обращайте. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы ведь так все толком и не познакомились, верно? — говорит Хината.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кита вновь пересекается с Ацуму глазами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что ж, Хинату я уже знаю, — улыбается он. — А вы, кажется, работаете на Суну-сан? Полагаю, вы её сын? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ринтаро. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я наслышан о вас от моей бабушки. Кажется, они с Суной-сан неплохо ладят. А вы, должно быть?..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Осаму. Я бы не сказал, что мы работаем, мы тут всего на пару недель. Но мы помогаем, чем можем. Не правда ли, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ацуму?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму кивает, смотря куда-то в красивые маленькие ракушки под ногами, и в панике протягивает Ките подостывший сладкий картофель — самый большой и лакомый, который он специально оставляет для себя. Кита с улыбкой благодарит его за угощение, и Ацуму снова кивает вместо ответа. Невыносимый жар перебрасывается на его щёки и шею, и непонятно только, откуда взяться этой внезапной горячке. Потому что Кита выбрал место рядом с ним? А может, это всё картофель? Или теория подвесного моста?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кстати, Ацуму уже давно хотел научиться кататься на сёрфе, верно? — как бы невзначай роняет Ринтаро.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Серьёзно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, э… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кита поворачивается к нему с такими широкими и сияющими глазами, что Ацуму понимает — бежать некуда. Если уж нестись куда-то сломя голову, то только в его объятия, потому что Кита выглядит невероятно милым, а сладкий картофель в фольге, который он ещё даже не успевает попробовать, размером чуть больше, чем его ладонь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Серьёзней некуда, — говорит Ринтаро тоном надоедливой троюродной родственницы, которая приезжает в гости раз в несколько лет, только чтобы научить детей незаметно пить коньяк да взламывать замки заколками для волос. — Он нам все уши об этом прожужжал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму многозначительно прожигает его взглядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ох, я правда польщён, — говорит Кита. — Но мой навык катания никак нельзя назвать хорошим. По правде, он далёк от идеала. Не лучше ли тебе найти хорошего инструктора?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Н-не вижу в этом ничего плохого! — поспешно возражает Ацуму. — Лично мне нравится, как вы плаваете, Кита-сан!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так ты видел, как я плаваю на доске?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В воздухе повисает неловкая пауза. Хината стремглав порывается дёрнуть рукой, чтобы забренчать что-нибудь весёлое, но Осаму предусмотрительно кладёт руку поверх струн и прижимает указательный палец к губам. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, эм, ну… — теряется Ацуму уже в который раз за день. — Так люди говорят о вас...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но я никому об этом не рассказывал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вполне возможно, что я обознался!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кита задумчиво переводит взгляд в сумеречное небо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я могу ошибаться, но… Возможно ли, что ты был на пляже этим утром? Я готов поклясться, что видел кого-то краем глаза, но я не уверен...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму сглатывает комок в горле и решает, что идти на попятную поздно. Нельзя. Нельзя, иначе его съедят живьём если не три, то хотя бы две головы Цербера.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы правы, — признаётся он скрепя сердце. — Я видел вас, но не решился подойти. Кита-сан, вы так потрясно катались, что меня как будто парализовало. Поэтому я и хочу, чтобы меня научили именно вы!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Похоже, Кита совсем не ожидал такого ответа, потому что внезапно и он тоже смущается, опуская глаза. Остальные же тихонько жуют картофель — только фольга шелестит на фоне всеобщего молчания. Они словно гиены, что высматривают свою жертву, прячась в траве, — одна ошибка, и Ацуму будут припоминать её до конца его дней. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я даже не знаю, Ацуму...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я был бы вам признателен, — выдавливает он. — Но я так же пойму, если вы не захотите возиться с новичком, вроде меня…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На самом деле, он врёт — если Кита ответит ему отказом, одной сердечно-лёгочной реанимации будет для него недостаточно.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты уверен? — с сомнением поднимает брови Кита. — Что если я окажусь строгим учителем? Ты ведь можешь и пожалеть об этом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я всё стерплю. Встану в любое удобное для вас время! И уж точно не буду ни о чём жалеть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Лучше соглашайтесь, — вмешивается Ринтаро. — Иначе он за вами по пятам будет бегать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так просто Цуму от вас не отстанет, — качает головой Осаму. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что ж, — Кита выдыхает со смирённой улыбкой. — Полагаю, у меня нет выбора.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ацуму смеётся и на радостях едва не бросается душить его в объятиях. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Мацумото Джун - это, если что, японский актёр и участник группы "Араши"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ураган</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ранним утром Ацуму собирается тихо, чтобы никого не разбудить. Они с Китой договариваются встретиться на пляже ближе к пяти, но проблема в том, что в эту ночь Ацуму так и не смыкает веки. За соседней стеной даже его брат с Ринтаро успокаиваются ближе к полуночи. Нет, ничем таким они не занимаются, даже несмотря на то, как сильно они без ума друг от друга — просто листают сегодняшние фотографии и обсуждают, какой Ацуму неудачник, на всю гостиницу. Затем в соседних комнатах потухает свет, и Ацуму чувствует всей спиной, как в полнейшей тишине стучит его сердце. Оно колотится у него в ушах, в пятках и под подушкой, и всю оставшуюся ночь Ацуму не двигается и отсчитывает минуты до утра. </p><p>— Не спится, верно? </p><p>Тихий голос тётушки останавливает его возле парадных дверей, когда Ацуму садится, чтобы натянуть кроссовки. Он оглядывается: на стене мерно тикают часы да булькает вода в аквариуме. А тётушка выглядывает из-за ресепшена и смотрит на Ацуму так, будто ловит его с поличным.</p><p>— Ох, эм. Да, есть немного, — кивает он и завязывает шнурки. </p><p>— На свидание спешишь?</p><p>— Вовсе нет! — нервно смеётся Ацуму. — Сами подумайте, кто в здравом уме назначит свидание в такую рань? Я просто проветриться хочу. Говорят, морской воздух полезен для лёгких. Ну, и всё такое...</p><p>Тётушка понимающе мычит, но будто не до конца ему верит. Такое ощущение, что она запросто может читать его мысли, и Ацуму задаётся вопросом, действительно ли это всего лишь обычная гостиница, а не обитель ёкаев, и не является ли тётушка по чистой случайности одной из них. </p><p>— Что ж, в таком случае, будь осторожен, — обыденно предупреждает она и возвращается к утренней газете. — Волны сегодня довольно сильные, да и ветер поднимается. Кто знает, вдруг на берег принесёт кубомедузу?</p><p>— Х-хорошо.</p><p>Что это вообще значит?</p><p>В полнейшей растерянности Ацуму выбегает из гостиницы, и ноги несут его по знакомой дороге на пляж.</p><p>Ацуму находит Киту на том же месте, что и вчера, один на один со стихией. Кита будто никуда и не уходил, а сторожил всё это время берег моря, подобно скалам, о которые разбиваются волны. Сегодня, однако, он кажется гораздо <em> ближе: </em> на нём обычные шорты, расстёгнутая серая ветровка, подол которой развевает ветер и открывает вид на его проступающие рёбра, отчего щекам Ацуму становится жарко.</p><p>— Привет. Долго ждали?</p><p>Кита мотает головой, и уголки его губ подрагивают в улыбке.</p><p>— Немного. Я всё равно всегда медитирую, перед тем как поплавать. </p><p>— Можно к вам присоединиться? — несмело спрашивает Ацуму, бестолково потоптавшись на одном месте. Кита склоняет голову набок.</p><p>— Ты совсем не обязан, — говорит он. — Мы можем начать прямо сейчас...</p><p>— Всё в порядке. То есть, если вы не возражаете, я сяду с вами.</p><p>Кита не выказывает ни слова протеста, и Ацуму падает рядом на холодный песок, оставляя между ними расстояние в одну ладонь. Он с наслаждением прикрывает уставшие глаза, чувствуя, как лёгкие наполняются воздухом. Какое-то время он слушает завывание ветра и глубоко дышит. Затем не выдерживает и приподнимает веки, поддаваясь распирающему его любопытству. Действительно ли Кита закрыл глаза вместе с ним и не вздумал как-то подшутить? Но нет, вопреки его ожиданиям, Кита всё так же сидит в идеальной позе лотоса и на Ацуму обращает ноль внимания. </p><p>Ацуму пользуется шансом, чтобы рассмотреть его вблизи. Серебряные волосы Киты лежат аккуратными прядками: они подкрашены чёрным на кончиках, будто их обмакнули в чернила. Взгляд Ацуму спускается ниже, блуждает вдоль подбородка и по тонкой шее, минует частокол застёжек на куртке и цепляется за рисунок под грудью. Он выведен тонкими плавными линиями и напоминает собой одинокую закручивающуюся волну. Ацуму трёт глаза, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось. Чтобы такой, как Кита, такой правильный и божественный, сделал себе татуировку? От этой мысли даже дыхание перехватывает.</p><p>— Ацуму, я чувствую, что ты смотришь на меня, — говорит Кита, не открывая глаз. — У меня что-то на лице? </p><p>— Ох, нет, это я так…</p><p>Кита делает глубокий выдох.</p><p>— Ты готов? — поворачивается он к Ацуму. </p><p>— Мы начнём? — хлопает глазами тот. — Так скоро?</p><p>— Для начала нам нужно разогреться, — со спокойствием Будды объясняет Кита и поднимается на ноги. — Потом я покажу тебе, как грести руками и держаться на плаву, но только на суше. </p><p>— А я думал, что мы сразу пойдём в воду, — понуро осознаёт Ацуму.</p><p>Кита с сожалением качает головой и кивает в сторону бушующего моря.</p><p>— Сегодня лучше не рисковать. Я не ожидал, что будет так сильно штормить. Прости, Ацуму. </p><p>— Можно хотя бы разок? Прокатиться на вашей доске? — взмаливается Ацуму. — Не зря же вы её сюда тащили. Обещаю, что не буду далеко уплывать, просто поймаю волну возле берега, а вы, если что, спасёте меня! </p><p>— Ты, кажется, такой человек, которого волнуют только результаты, верно?</p><p><em> Может быть </em>, думает Ацуму, но вслух ничего не произносит.</p><p>— Я понимаю, — говорит Кита. — И всё же, если ты наберешься достаточно терпения, то поймёшь, что даже в таких предварительных ритуалах есть определённый смысл. Всё необходимо делать тщательно. Ох, но если ты хочешь пойти ко дну, как в прошлый раз, то мы можем пропустить все эти шаги.</p><p>— П-пожалуй, вы правы, мне действительно стоит размяться, — быстро сдаётся Ацуму, чувствуя, как его прошибает холодный пот унизительных воспоминаний. </p><p>Всё время, что они проводят вместе, Кита не очень разговорчив — его слова остры и всегда по делу, а лицо почти не меняется, когда он рассказывает Ацуму о сёрфинге, подводных течениях и равновесии. Он вежлив, несмотря на то, что Ацуму его моложе, иногда смеётся над его ужасными шутками и поправляет, если у Ацуму не выходит какая-нибудь стойка. Хотя под ногами твёрдый песок вместо волнующегося моря, Ацуму ни о чем не жалеет. На самом деле, он предпочел бы остаться с Китой, даже если бы погода была хорошей и солнечной. </p><p>— Попробуй встать на доску, — велит ему Кита, когда они заканчивают с растяжкой. </p><p>Ацуму с готовностью вскакивает на деревянную поверхность сёрфборда и выжидающе следит, как Кита заходит к нему спереди и выравнивает плечи и разворот корпуса. Его макушка появляется перед самым носом, и Ацуму почему-то думает, что легко мог бы положить на неё свой подбородок. Опереться на него, как на что-то очень надёжное. А может, спросить у него, каким шампунем он пользуется? </p><p>— Немного ровнее, — поправляет его Кита, двигая его руки. — Иначе тебя собьёт с ног.</p><p>— На ней так легко держаться. Я бы и на одной ноге сумел бы!</p><p>Ацуму подгибает ногу в колене, желая продемонстрировать слова на примере, но сильный порыв ветра предательски толкает его в спину, — заставляет пошатнуться и, за неимением иных вариантов, упасть прямо на Киту.</p><p>— Кита-сан… — говорит он, заливаясь краской. — Может, закончим на сегодня с тренировками?</p><p>Кита не возражает. Ещё бы: он зажат между его руками и коленями, а их лица едва не касаются друг друга кончиками носов. Сбоку слышатся далёкие голоса — это идут занимать места на пляже отдыхающие, которым не спится в такую рань. Ацуму торопливо топчется локтями по земле и вскакивает, затем помогает подняться Ките, отряхивает его ветровку и понимает, какой он <em> тёплый </em>.</p><p>— А хотите… — говорит он. — Я накормлю вас завтраком? </p><p>— Ты подготовился? — смеётся Кита. </p><p>— Идёмте.</p><p>По рукам мажет щекотка, когда Ацуму становится с Китой рядом, и они блуждают по длинной набережной в направлении забегаловки, ключи от которой Ацуму тайком уносит из кармана Осаму. Этого, однако, никому знать не обязательно — особенно Ките.</p><p>— Нам сюда, — показывает Ацуму и ведёт Киту на кухню. В забегаловке, где всегда царит гомон, непривычно тихо: деревянные стулья перевёрнуты на столы, гудят холодильники и капает вода из крана. Молчит старенький телевизор, по которому обычно передают новости или слезоточивые дорамы, а полы, по которым ещё никто не успел потоптаться, блестят чистотой.</p><p>Ацуму сонно чешет голову, ощущая, как на него наваливается усталость после бессонной ночи. На ум ему не приходят никакие рецепты, которыми гарантированно можно сразить кого-нибудь наповал, поэтому Ацуму достаёт из холодильника молоко, упаковку яиц, роется в шкафчике на предмет приправ и выбирает из общей кучи посуды сковородку.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что так можно? — вкрадчиво интересуется Кита. </p><p>— Ничего, — заверяет его Ацуму и разжигает огонь на плите. — Я возьму совсем немного и уберусь за собой, никто и не заметит.</p><p>Кита вздыхает и присаживается за барный стул позади него. Пока Ацуму разбивает скорлупки яиц и вываливает содержимое в миску, он спиной чувствует, как взгляд Киты прикован к нему. Даже сейчас тот зорко следит, в правильном ли порядке Ацуму смешивает ингредиенты. Когда масло начинает шкворчать, он выливает нежно-жёлтую яичную жижу на круглое дно сковородки.</p><p>— Надеюсь, вам нравится омлет, — говорит Ацуму и переворачивает жёлтый, как солнце, блин на сковороде. — ...Или, пожалуй, это будет болтунья, — передумывает он, когда содержимое разваливается на части, а местами и вовсе прилипает ко дну.</p><p>Омлет у него получается от случая к случаю, но именно перед Китой всё валится из рук. Пока под крышкой жарится яичница, Ацуму нашаривает в шкафчике баночку с растворимым кофе и заливает его горячей водой из термоса. </p><p>— Кита-сан, какую еду вы обычно предпочитаете по утрам? — коротко бросает Ацуму из-за плеча.</p><p>— Обычно я ем мисо-суп и рис с гарнирами, — немного подумав, отвечает Кита. </p><p>Ох. Традиционный японский завтрак. Он должен был знать лучше.</p><p>— Извините, мне следовало спросить об этом раньше.</p><p>Ацуму с удручённым видом ставит перед Китой одну из дымящихся кружек. </p><p>— Против обычной яичницы я тоже не возражаю. Мне даже интересно попробовать твою стряпню. Ты и твой брат, Осаму, кажется, помогаете Суне-сан на кухне?</p><p>— Ах, это, — он слегка закатывает глаза. — Я тут больше как официант. Вот Саму пошёл в кулинарный сразу после школы.</p><p>— Ты не одобряешь этого?</p><p>— Мы провели с Саму бок о бок почти всю нашу жизнь. Всё делали вместе, — говорит Ацуму, проверяя, готова ли его болтунья. —  А когда он сказал, что у него другая мечта, я так на него разозлился… Самому стыдно. Тогда мы и поспорили, что, несмотря ни на что, один из нас обязательно станет счастливее другого, — он усмехается. — Конечно, я уже давно в шаге от победы, но и он не промах. Плюс, у него есть любимый человек. Но я ему не завидую, не подумайте.</p><p>— Что насчёт тебя? — спрашивает Кита. — Разве ты не счастлив?</p><p>— Как бы сказать. Прямо сейчас у меня не получилась даже пресловутая яичница, — Ацуму виновато улыбается и выкладывает болтунью на тарелки, посыпая её петрушкой. — Приятного аппетита!</p><p>Кита складывает руки в молитвенном жесте и благодарит его за еду. </p><p>— Всё в порядке, до тех пор, пока ты вкладываешь любовь во всё, что делаешь, — говорит он и откусывает первый кусочек. — Кстати, получилось очень даже вкусно. </p><p>После такого вердикта Ацуму и сам подцепляет болтунью вилкой, отправляя её в рот. Задней мыслью он, всё же, думает, что Кита мог просто приукрасить свои слова, чтобы не обидеть, но болтунья, которая изначально задумывалась омлетом, и впрямь тает во рту. </p><p>— Кита-сан, почему вы выбрали сёрфинг?</p><p>— Я не был особенно хорош в чём-либо, — задумчиво отвечает Кита, опуская ресницы. — Но в детстве мой отец часто учил меня плавать на берегу. Тогда я впервые встал на доску и покорил первую волну. А потом продолжил заниматься этим дальше, даже когда отца не стало. Думаю, сёрфинг — это просто моя дань благодарности ему. </p><p>— Я бы ни за что о вас так не подумал. То есть, не поймите меня неправильно, но когда вы плаваете, вы будто становитесь одним целым со своей доской. Я видел только однажды, но в момент, когда вы прорезали волну, ваше лицо совсем не было похоже на «всего лишь благодарное».</p><p>— Разве?</p><p>— Нет! Ни капли! — резко мотает головой Ацуму. — Вы будто подчиняете себе море и… ещё вы улыбаетесь.</p><p>Наверное, он сморозил сейчас глупость, и Кита, если не посмеётся над ним, то, как минимум, подумает, что Ацуму просто идиот. Может, он и идиот, но ему вдруг стало так не по себе, когда Кита опустил взгляд и будто бы погрузился в плохие воспоминания, что Ацуму немедленно захотелось что-то сказать. Что-то, что могло хоть немного облегчить его ношу. </p><p>— Вот как? — губы Киты трогает невесомая улыбка. — Спасибо, Ацуму. Такого мне ещё никто не говорил. Я многое сегодня узнал благодаря тебе.</p><p>Ацуму растерянно кивает и предлагает убрать грязные тарелки в раковину. А ведь это он сегодня столькому научился. Он спрашивает себя, что мог иметь в виду Кита, но в голову ничего не приходит. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>— Итак, как всё прошло? — спрашивает Осаму и облокачивается о стойку.</p><p>Ацуму замирает и перестаёт на какую-то долю секунды елозить по столу тряпкой. Взгляд у Осаму — внимательный, острый и чем-то напоминает тот, с которым провожала его тётушка, когда Ацуму прошмыгивал мимо ресепшена. </p><p>— Нормально, — дёргает он плечами и толкает стул ногой. </p><p>Видавший виды предмет мебели душераздирающе скрипит и прерывает тишину и покой, установившиеся в закусочной во время перерыва. </p><p>— Что, даже не поделишься со своим единственным братом?</p><p>— Чтобы ты выдал мои секреты всему миру?</p><p>— Но зато смотри, как хорошо это для тебя обернулось, — разводит руками Осаму. — Кита-сан ведь показал тебе, как покорять волны?</p><p>— Ну-у… </p><p>— Ты что, проспал такую возможность?</p><p>— Ещё чего!</p><p>— Тогда, вы поцеловались?</p><p>— Это было не свидание!</p><p>— В таком случае, мы тут надолго, — как ни в чём не бывало заключает Осаму. — Пока вы не переспите, мы никуда отсюда не уедем.</p><p>— Получается, мы здесь до самой смерти будем ждать? — изгибает бровь Ринтаро.</p><p>— Давай остановимся хотя бы на пенсионном возрасте. </p><p>Шарманка стара как мир. Ацуму не находит в себе сил хоть как-то реагировать на этих двоих. Ну, ничего. Главное, что сегодня ему представилась невероятная возможность накормить Киту-сана завтраком, и, если чувства его не обманывают, между ними был даже какой-то необъяснимый момент близости, которым он ни за что не поделится с Осаму. </p><p>— Кстати, Кита-сан приглашает нас поесть арбуз на следующей неделе, — напоминает Осаму. Он вытаскивает из ящика огромный нож и камень для заточки и ставит на поверхность стола перед собой. </p><p>— Когда это вы успели подружиться? — сужает глаза Ацуму.</p><p>— Обменялись номерами в Лайне, пока ты ворон считал, — говорит он и несколько раз проводит блестящим металлическим остриём по бруску. — Кита-сан приглашает нас в гости. Кажется, у него дома собственный сад.</p><p>— Ты и это у него узнал?!</p><p>— А ты почему у него не спросил? У тебя ведь было <em> столько </em> возможностей. </p><p>Ацуму уводит взгляд в сторону. </p><p>— Я…забыл.</p><p>— Всё с тобой ясно. </p><p>Брови Ацуму тут же сводятся к переносице. Нечестно, что только его брат знает телефон Киты Шинске, но гордость не позволяет ему взять и выведать такую сокровенную вещь у Осаму. Ведь, таким образом, он проиграет, а кому — ещё не придумал. </p><p>— Ночь ужасных фильмов! — вспоминает Хината и отталкивается ногами, чтобы покрутиться на барном стуле. — Нам нужно обязательно позвать Киту-сана сегодня вечером! </p><p>Осаму щёлкает пальцами. </p><p>— Хорошая идея! Нужно будет передать ему, чтобы он сразу приходил сюда после работы. И взял что-нибудь перекусить.</p><p>— Вы что, всерьёз собрались «Сумерки» пересматривать?</p><p>— Кроме шуток, — усмехается Ринтаро. — Заодно узнаем, насколько у Киты-сана стальные нервы. </p><p>— Боже, а я-то думала, кого вы всё обсуждаете без устали.</p><p>В дверях появляется запыханная тётушка — она несёт в руках невысокую стремянку и припирает её к стене. Нехватка рабочей силы сказывается и на том, что многие вещи тётушке приходится делать самой, и даже сейчас она одна перемывает снаружи все окна закусочной. От помощи Осаму и кого-либо ещё она наотрез отказывается, и Ринтаро осаждает их со словами, что на неё такое иногда находит и лучше оставить всё, как есть. Впрочем, ей достаточно и пары секунд, чтобы оправиться и снова стать загадочно-красивой. </p><p>— Вы знаете Киту-сана, тётушка?</p><p>— Шин-чан иногда заходит к нам во время перерыва, — кивает она. — Наша гостиница предлагает работникам пляжа обеды по скидке.</p><p>— Тётушка, — подбегает к ней Ацуму с горящими глазами. — Вы случайно не знаете, какую еду любит Кита-сан?</p><p>Она прикладывает филигранные пальцы к подбородку и на секунду задумывается. </p><p>— Он довольно часто берёт блюда с тофу. Помнится, Шин-чан говорил, что ему нравятся наши гамбургеры.</p><p>— Гамбургеры с тофу! — восклицает Ацуму с выражением лица, говорящего «Эврика!». — Тётушка, вы не могли бы научить меня готовить?</p><p>— Я могу попросить нашего повара, Киришиму-сана, — улыбается она. — Но, возможно, он покажется тебе слишком строгим.</p><p>— Ничего, с Цуму так и надо.</p><p>Ацуму отмахивается от последней реплики, как от мелкой медузы, потому что так легко пошатнуть его уверенность в себе у Осаму не выйдет. </p><p>Воображение уносит его далеко, в блаженное место, где Ацуму кормит счастливого Киту собственноручно приготовленными гамбургерами, пока все остальные кусают на себе локти. Он закатывает рукава и мечтательно думает, чтобы поскорее наступил вечер.</p><p>Вечером расходится гроза. Начинается она с малого: дождь моросит по песку, падая на расстеленные полотенца, шезлонги и раскинутые зонтики, пока постепенно капли не становятся крупнее и тяжелее, а до людей, наконец, не доходит, что так просто непогода не прекратится. Затем поднимается ветер, слышатся визги, и отдыхающие торопливо бегут в укрытие. Яркая молния рассекает свинцовое небо наполовину и отступает, давая волю тучам, которые разливаются тропическим ливнем. </p><p>— Кита-сан ещё не приходил? — взволнованно спрашивает Ацуму, возвращаясь из кухни. </p><p>Осаму качает головой и уносит барные таблички с крыльца, чтобы их не унесло ветром. </p><p>— Должно быть, он всё ещё на пляже, — предполагает Ринтаро и кутается в толстовку. Присмотревшись, Ацуму понимает, что уже видел её раньше на Осаму. </p><p>— Я предупредил его, что вечером мы все ждём его здесь, — заверяет их Хината, который, от нечего делать, жонглирует за столом кепкой, словно волейбольным мячом.</p><p>— Остынь, — говорит Осаму успокаивающим голосом и кладёт руку на плечо Ацуму. — Кита-сан ни за что не забудет. </p><p>Ацуму кивает, а сам то и дело поглядывает на дверь. </p><p>Время идёт. Оно медленно и мучительно растекается по стеклу вместе с тарабанящими каплями дождя, пока по всей округе разносится свист, с которым ветер размахивает своими воздушными рукавами. Люди один за другим забегают под крышу забегаловки, мокрые, встрёпанные и напуганные, но Киты среди них не видно. Его нет даже спустя пять минут, пятнадцать, двадцать...</p><p>— Я поищу его, — не выдерживает Ацуму и хватает дождевик, висящий на крючке возле входа. </p><p>— Ты совсем сдурел? Там сейчас такой ураган поднимается! </p><p>Но Ацуму не слушает и накидывает капюшон на голову. </p><p>На побережье происходит конец света: холодный муссон раскидывает цветные пляжные зонты в разные стороны, будто спички, и стоит невидимой стеной, мешая Ацуму двигаться вперёд. Спасательные башни пустуют — безмолвные, они наблюдают, как над поверхностью воды опрокидывается грозовая хмарь. А Кита сейчас где-то здесь, среди этого хаоса, совсем один. </p><p>Ацуму зовёт Киту по имени, один раз, второй, но голос тонет в воздухе. Он озирается и недолго думая мчит к стойке фруктового бара, которую защищает хлипкая, но всё-таки крыша. Спину прошибает пот, когда Ацуму не обнаруживает никого внутри, и неясное чувство тревоги начинает разбег от первого до последнего позвонка. Неужели Кита попал в ураган? А может, всё-таки успел спастись и Ацуму только что подверг себя ненужной опасности? Он тянется к карману, чтобы выудить оттуда телефон, но вспоминает, что не знает его номера. Дурак. Какой он дурак!</p><p>Ацуму срывается на бег вдоль полосы воды, направляясь к отвесным скалам, которые врезаются друг в друга и образуют собой лабиринт из развалин. В слепой надежде он заглядывает под выступающий скальный навес.</p><p>— Кита-сан! </p><p>— Ацуму?</p><p>Кита пронизывает его удивлённым взглядом. В его растрёпанных волосах поблёскивают капли, он весь промок до нитки, и лучше бы его здесь не было. Лучше бы он успел убежать, спрятаться где-нибудь в тёплом, укромном месте, а не остался на безлюдном пляже. Ацуму чудится, что в уголках его глаз скапливаются слёзы, но Кита не выглядит взволнованным, расстроившимся или хоть как-то изменившимся в лице, — только обнимает себя руками и ёжится от холода. </p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хрипло спрашивает он. </p><p>— Это я у вас хотел спросить! Опасно сейчас находиться на пляже! — срывается Ацуму и выпускает из груди выдох, полный облегчения. </p><p>— Я боялся, что кто-то мог утонуть. Поэтому оглядывал берег. </p><p>— Кита-сан, я думал, вы более разумный. А вы, оказывается, совсем не думаете о себе. </p><p>Кита настораживается, удивлённый его словами.</p><p>— Такого обо мне ещё не говорили. </p><p>— Что ж, я рад оказаться вашим первым! — восклицает Ацуму. </p><p>Он смеётся, и вместе со смехом из горла вырывается всхлип. Боясь, как бы тот не заметил, Ацуму стыдливо вытирает подступившую влагу рукой, так, что перед глазами искры проносятся. Когда он заходит в укрытие, в его кроссовках хлюпает вода, кончики пальцев кусает холод и слёзы почему-то не прекращаются. </p><p>Что с ним такое? Он ведь не плакал даже тогда, когда его пронизывала обида от проигрыша на школьных турнирах, или когда они с Осаму впервые разошлись разными дорогами, — а с Китой всё по-другому. </p><p>— Скала углубляется, — разрывает тишину Кита, указывая позади себя. — Мы можем спрятаться, пока дождь не закончится.</p><p>Ацуму кивает и послушно следует за ним. В лоне пещеры, комфортной как раз для двоих человек, урагану до них не добраться. Кита поджимает под себя ноги, и Ацуму накидывает на него свитер, который он надел на всякий случай. Слава богу, что хоть какая-то его одежда осталась сухой. </p><p>— Вам нельзя простужаться, — сетует он и помогает Ките вдеть воротник в голову. — Вы же всё-таки людей спасаете.</p><p>— Тебе тоже нельзя, — слабо протестует Кита. — Разве ты не профессиональный спортсмен?</p><p>— Такая погода мне не страшна, — хорохорится Ацуму, и Кита не сдерживается от смеха. </p><p>— И всё-таки я буду чувствовать себя виноватым, если из-за меня простудится знаменитость, — говорит он.</p><p>— В таком случае, просто принесите мне умэбоси и лимонную воду. Будем считать, что мы в расчёте. </p><p>Они ненадолго замолкают, и под громкий топот дождя Ацуму придвигается ближе на сантиметр, оперируя это тем, что так они не замёрзнут. Кита не возражает, только сильнее запахивается в свитер, пряча в нём нос и тихое «спасибо». </p><p>— Я видел, как вы играли в пляжку, — слабо произносит Кита. — Было очень увлекательно. Хотя я и не успел посмотреть большую часть. Твои подачи были невероятны, Ацуму. </p><p>— Кита-сан, вам нравится волейбол?</p><p>— М, я играл со средней школы. Хотя, в старшей мне даже не выдали форму. Что насчёт тебя, Ацуму?</p><p>— Я… Мы с братом с малолетства состояли в волейбольной секции, и играли вплоть до выпуска из старшей школы. Когда-то нас даже называли непобедимыми близнецами.</p><p>— Готов поспорить, что спортивные рекрутеры за тебя глотку готовы были перегрызть.</p><p>— Да, но наша школьная команда была так себе, — пожимает плечами Ацуму. — Казалось, нам не хватало чего-то. Думаю, из-за этого мы ни разу не попадали в финал национальных. А вот если бы вы играли с нами, Кита-сан, мне было бы не так страшно выступать против сильных соперников.</p><p>— Почему ты так думаешь?</p><p>— Предчувствие, — уклончиво говорит Ацуму. — Вы кажетесь надёжным. А ещё вы спасли меня. </p><p>— Надёжный, значит...</p><p>Договорить он не успевает: снаружи заново чиркает молния, и от каменных стен эхом рикошетят раскаты грома. Кита трясётся, поджимает колени и обнимает их со всей силы.</p><p>— Что такое? Холодно?</p><p>— Не совсем, — сбивчиво отвечает он и дёргает уголками губ. — Стыдно признаться, но я, на самом деле, боюсь грома.</p><p>Ох. <em> Ох. </em></p><p>Значит, даже у самого прекрасного божества есть страхи?</p><p>— В таком случае, вы не против?</p><p>Ацуму придвигается, бережно накидывает руку на лопатки и прижимает Киту к себе, стараясь не слишком наваливаться на него весом. Кита не отталкивает его, жмурит глаза, и крупная дрожь слегка унимается в его теле, — а значит, Ацуму всё делает правильно. Странно, но, несмотря на непогоду, в его сердце сейчас абсолютный штиль. Ацуму помнит это чувство. Оно поселилось в нём с тех пор, как он впервые увидел танец с волнами. </p><p>— Так теплее? — шепчет он. </p><p>Кита молча кивает.</p><p>Что ж, этого достаточно. Сейчас никому из них не нужно быть кем-то. Сейчас он просто Ацуму, который барахтался в воде с судорогой и не знал, как первым начать разговор. А Кита — не бог, исполняющий обязанности спасателя, а обычный человек, который боится грозы. Прямо сейчас они — просто двое людей, которые прячутся от дождя. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Цветастый плакат, который Осаму разворачивает перед ними накануне, помещается ровно в половину входной двери. На нём изображены размытые фигуры в летних юкатах, ночное небо, где расцветают бутоны салютов, и крыши палаток, подсвеченных фонарями. В правом углу мелким шрифтом указано время проведения летнего фестиваля, свободный вход и разнообразный ассортимент уличной еды. </p><p>— В эту субботу, — твердит Осаму и для пущего эффекта стучит рукой по столу. — Мы идём на фестиваль, и ни один из вас не отвертится.</p><p>Ацуму и Ринтаро синхронно вздыхают. Ринтаро жалуется, что Осаму звучит прямо как его мама, но тон Осаму не терпит никаких отлагательств. Тогда же они договариваются встретиться в субботу у колонн тории, потому что Осаму уйдёт ночевать к Ринтаро, и им удобнее будет отправиться на фестиваль сразу из его дома. Ацуму думает, что неплохо и ему кого-нибудь с собой позвать, но, когда он спрашивает об этом Хинату, тот мотает головой.</p><p>— Семья Эмилио-сана позвала меня с собой на кэмпинг, — чуть ли не плача объясняет он. — Я очень хочу посмотреть на местные горы… Но и фестиваль звучит отлично...</p><p>— Ладно уж, ничего страшного.</p><p>— Принесите мне чего-нибудь вкусного оттуда.</p><p>А потом ещё долго сокрушается, что не может разорваться на две половинки. Ацуму успокаивает его, обещает взять ему целую коробку моти, наполненных сладкой бобовой пастой, и с тоской глядит на мобильник на прикроватной тумбочке.</p><p>Нет, он так и не попросил у Киты номер телефона. </p><p>В тот день, когда гроза улеглась и они вернулись в закусочную, Кита поблагодарил Ацуму за свитер и сказал, что постирает его и вернёт, а Ацуму настоял, что это вовсе не обязательно, и на этой ноте попрощался с ним. После этого они пересекались ещё несколько раз: Кита заходил к ним в закусочную, чтобы передать дораяки, которые напекла для них бабушка, и даже досидел до конца “Сумерок”, которые они смотрели в комнате Осаму, разложив на полу футоны, пока за окном не стемнело и не пришла пора возвращаться домой; а на следующий день они всё-таки договорились поплавать на досках, и голова Ацуму была забита солёными волнами, облегающим гидрокостюмом Киты и совсем другими мыслями. </p><p>Ацуму вздыхает и накрывается одеялом с головой, надеясь задохнуться в собственном отчаянии. </p><p>В назначенный день Ринтаро и Осаму бессовестно опаздывают. Что-нибудь в таком духе от них Ацуму ожидает ещё перед выходом и уже минут двадцать топчется на месте, поглядывая на часы. Когда двое провинившихся, наконец, возникают на горизонте, Ацуму закатывает глаза и велит им, чтобы они поторопились. Юкаты у них подобраны по цвету: та, что на Осаму, спокойного бежевого цвета с уклоном в лиловый, светлые листья и ветви бамбука перекатываются на подоле. Она контрастирует с тёмно-зелёной юкатой Ринтаро, расписанной хризантемами на спине, которые продолжаются по всей длине одежды и прерываются лишь изумрудным поясом оби. Ацуму фыркает, оглядывая их с ног до головы. Показушники.</p><p>— Чего это вы вырядились? — спрашивает Ацуму, когда они приближаются вплотную. Сам-то он заморачиваться не стал, да и к чему? Никто в двадцать первом веке уже не носит традиционную одежду. </p><p>— Старуха заставила надеть, — вздыхает Ринтаро. — Хорош пялиться. </p><p>— Смотритесь, как парочка. </p><p>— А вот ты как обычно напоминаешь неудачника. </p><p>— С чего бы начать? — спрашивает Осаму, не обращая внимания на их словесную перепалку, и изучает брошюру со списком здешних прилавков с едой. — Может, для начала купим лимонада рамунэ? Вот у них я бы попробовал данго… Кстати, тётушка попросила купить ей яблоки в карамели и сувениры. </p><p>— Ах да… старуха настаивает, чтобы мы оставили дощечки на дереве желаний, — с раздражением вспоминает Ринтаро. — Какой-то суеверный бред, как по мне.</p><p>— Разве? А мне нравится, — говорит Осаму. — Даже если это и понарошку. </p><p>Ринтаро вздыхает и чуть сужает глаза, будто видит знакомого в толпе людей.</p><p>— Кита-сан.</p><p>Ацуму удивлённо вскидывает брови, и Осаму качком головы велит ему обернуться. Деревянный стук сандалий за спиной становится ближе и замирает от Ацуму в двух шагах. </p><p>— Давно не виделись, Кита-сан, — улыбается Осаму. — Вы тоже пришли на фестиваль? </p><p>— Бабушка попросила меня купить ей гостинцев, — кивает Кита в знак приветствия. — Я боялся, что буду в юкате один.</p><p>— Вам очень идёт. Неправда ли, <em> Ацуму </em>? </p><p>Ацуму сглатывает. </p><p>Незамысловатый ансамбль из тёмно-синей юкаты и хаори нежного зелёного цвета Ките невероятно к лицу. Свет бумажных фонарей, покачивающихся над их головами, смягчает его облик и рисует на волосах тусклые блики. В сердце становится щекотно.</p><p>— Не хотите потом пойти с нами к дереву желаний? — спрашивает Осаму. </p><p>— Как раз хотел предложить. В прошлом году мне не удалось к нему даже подобраться. </p><p>— Да что вы?</p><p>— Много людей хотело испытать удачу. На бедном дереве и живого места не осталось. К слову, если мне не изменяет память, к концу фестиваля должны запустить фейерверки. </p><p>— Тогда нам стоит поторопиться, — соглашается Осаму. — Мы обязаны занять хорошие места. </p><p>Вечерний воздух полон ароматов: слева тянет жареной кукурузой, нанизанной на палочки, справа — заварным кремом и шоколадной кастеллой, а где-то впереди их подзывают бойкие хозяева палаток, чтобы они непременно зашли да отведали лучшие на свете такояки и охладились фирменным какигори. Они случайно разбиваются по парам, когда понимают, что дорога слишком узкая для всех четверых. Ринтаро и Осаму крепко держатся за руки и теряются в толпе, предупредив, что отправятся на поиски <em> мизу мандзю </em>, которые по здешним слухам обязательно нужно попробовать.</p><p>— Встретимся у дерева через час, — бросает напоследок Осаму.</p><p>Когда их след простывает, Ацуму неловко поворачивает голову. </p><p>— Мы тоже можем взяться за руки, если хотите, — говорит он. — Так мы не потеряемся...</p><p>Кита тянется к нему без слов, обвивает его теплом гладкой и небольшой ладони, что легко умещается в руку Ацуму, и подстраивается под его шаг. Ацуму старается не гнать, сохраняет такой темп, в каком Кита может за ним поспеть, и ведёт его через толпу, изредка показывая пальцем на товары, которые его заинтересовывают или вызывают усмешку. Когда он спрашивает, не хочет ли Кита подкрепиться бананами в шоколаде, тот отвечает односложным согласием и благодарит за угощение. Кита больше слушает, сопровождает речь Ацуму участливыми кивками и коротко мажет плечом, когда уступает кому-нибудь дорогу. </p><p>— Ах да, надо бы купить Шоё-куну моти, а то ведь я обещал. </p><p>— Он не смог прийти? </p><p>— Сказал, что отправляется в горы на кэмпинг, — качает головой Ацуму. — С людьми, которых знает всего пару дней! </p><p>— Хината-кун, кажется, легко сходится с незнакомцами? Когда он подошёл ко мне в первый раз, признаться, я был немного удивлён.</p><p>Ах. Тогда.</p><p>— Он вам что-то сказал? </p><p>— Сказал, что один его друг хочет со мной познакомиться, но стесняется.</p><p>— Чт… — Ацуму заливается краской. — Вы серьёзно? Так и сказал? </p><p>— Именно так.</p><p>Ацуму вздыхает и делает мысленную пометку утащить из упаковки хотя бы парочку моти.</p><p>Когда толпа разрастается как на дрожжах, Ацуму меняется с Китой местами, предлагая ему перейти на другую сторону ближе к краю, а сам становится посередине и расталкивает неподвижную жужжащую массу. Кита отмечает, что теперь Ацуму совсем как гора, которая ограждает его от людей, и Ацуму рдеет, бормочет, что сейчас можно спуститься к палаткам, где продают фестивальные сувениры, и несильно сжимает пальцы на тонкой ладони.</p><p>— Здесь лестница неудобная, давайте я вам помогу, — говорит он и предусмотрительно спускается ниже на одну ступеньку, позволяя Ките опереться на его руку. </p><p>— Спасибо, Ацуму. </p><p>Кита аккуратно перешагивает через ступеньки, его сандалии тихо клацают по гладкому булыжнику, на котором легко поскользнуться. Под гирляндами фонарей всё в том же неторопливом темпе они прогуливаются к палатке, где выставлены разнообразные маски: от злых и кривляющихся <em> они </em> , <em> тэнгу </em> и <em> хёттоко </em>, занимающих целый стенд, до рогатых морд зверей и птиц, разукрашенных цветными чернилами. Сам хозяин подпирает свою палатку с краю и кропотливо водит кистью по овальной поделке, которой судьбою уготовано висеть наряду с другими.</p><p>— Хочешь купить одинаковые на пару? — спрашивает Кита, видно, заметив в глазах Ацуму огонёк. </p><p>— Я даже не думал об этом… А можно?</p><p>— Разумеется, — смеётся он. — Выбирай, какая тебе больше нравится. </p><p>Ацуму прикладывает руку к подбородку, сосредоточенно проходится взглядом по рядам. Его внимание привлекают чёрная и белая маски кицунэ, чьи глаза подведены узкой красной линией, непрерывно закручивающейся по всей поверхности выпуклой морды. Носик белой сумрачен как ночь, а у чёрной сияет лунной позолотой. Ацуму поворачивается, тычет в них пальцем — <em> Вот эти! </em> объявляет он безмолвно, и Кита протягивает лавочнику деньги. </p><p>Ацуму наклоняется, шепчет, чтобы Кита не двигался, пока он цепляет белую морду кицунэ на бок и обвязывает ленточки вокруг его головы. </p><p>— Мне идёт?</p><p>— Очень, — признаётся Ацуму и засматривается так, что едва не забывает надеть свою.</p><p>Дерево желаний раскидывается посреди галдящей кучи народу. Они скапливаются вокруг палатки, которая продаёт небольшие деревянные дощечки, мешают друг другу пройти и громко смеются. Пышная, зелёная крона из листьев обмотана электрическими гирляндами, которые заканчиваются у корней. Длинные ветви опущены достаточно низко к земле, чтобы до них можно было дотянуться и повязать верёвочку с пожеланием. </p><p>— Саму сказал, что они будут где-то возле него, — припоминает Ацуму. — Не думаю, что они далеко ушли, мы наверняка их застанем. </p><p>— Кажется, я их вижу. </p><p>Пропустить возвышающихся над толпой прохожих Ринтаро и Осаму практически невозможно — они, ко всему прочему, стоят на небольшом возвышении и в обыденной манере переговариваются между собой, держа в руках дощечки и пакеты с накупленным добром. </p><p>— Смотрю, вы уже закупились? — сразу же поддевает Ринтаро, когда они поднимаются на горку. </p><p>— Подарок на память, — находится Кита.</p><p>— Ну, мы тоже купили всё, что нам нужно, — кивает Осаму. — А это вам. </p><p>Осаму протягивает им прямоугольные дощечки, по одной на каждую руку. Они пустые с обеих сторон и аккуратно пробиты сбоку, чтобы свободно болтаться на красно-белой верёвочке. </p><p>— Только не пиши что-нибудь в духе «Хочу надрать зад Кагеяме Тобио и стать номером один».</p><p>— Вот уж точно не стану писать такую глупость! — огрызается Ацуму. </p><p>Ринтаро с кислой миной скоблит по поверхности ручкой. Когда Осаму пытается подсмотреть, что там у него, он прячет дощечку в рукаве и несильно даёт тому по лбу. Кита вертит табличку в руках и скрупулёзно обдумывает, что же на ней написать. Когда он чувствует взгляд Ацуму, то поднимает глаза и чуть наклоняет голову.</p><p>— Ты уже придумал своё желание?</p><p>Ацуму поводит плечами, улыбается. </p><p>— Как раз хотел спросить у вас. </p><p>— Наверное, попрошу у богов, чтобы они подарили бабушке много здоровья...</p><p>— Кита-сан! — возмущается Ацуму. — Нельзя говорить желание вслух!</p><p>— Думаешь, боги обидятся, если услышат? Что ж, тогда я попрошу у них что-нибудь ещё. </p><p>Кита опускает глаза, и тени пересчитывают его ресницы. Одна, другая, третья… Что же они у него такие длинные и густые? Как давно Ацуму обратил на них внимание и почему не замечал раньше?</p><p>Пальцы бессильно сжимают табличку. Что же это? Почему так тесно в груди? </p><p>В мысли вмешивается грохот. Бутоны фейерверков взрываются золотыми, розовыми, зелёными россыпями, будто чья-то невидимая рука играет с кончиком кисточки. Осаму показывает в небо, его голос, голос Ринтаро, гомон людей из толпы, безликих и бесформенных, размывает чернильными красками. Большая волна в Канагаве обрушивается на город, закрывает собой солнце и сметает дома и прилавки, дерево с людскими желаниями своей огромной разлапистой силой. Не трогает она лишь Киту. </p><p>— Кита-сан...</p><p>Кроссовок чиркает по асфальту. Секунду назад Ацуму был уверен, что готов поцеловать его, но решимость улетучивается, словно её пускают в небо, как воздушного змея. Ацуму сдаётся. Он бессилен перед Китой, какой бы высокой, сокрушающей волной не заходилось его сердце. Кита побеждает его первым, ведь он с детства управлялся с непостоянством моря.</p><p>— Ацуму. Ты не мог бы наклониться? — просит его Кита. </p><p>— Зачем? — Ацуму хлопает глазами, но всё-таки повинуется.</p><p>— Закрой глаза.</p><p>— Только не говорите, что собираетесь щёлкнуть меня по носу, — смеётся он, — я на такое не поведусь. </p><p>— Не совсем.</p><p>Ацуму сводит брови к переносице, не понимая, чего ему ожидать. </p><p>Губам становится тепло. Сначала он не понимает, приоткрывает глаза и видит кончики волос, что обмакнули в чернила. Кита стоит на носочках, обдаёт дыханием брусничную кожу и держится за воротник его футболки. Он вырисовывает языком привкус моря, шоколадных бананов и сладостной тревоги, и Ацуму моргает, моргает и моргает снова, не зная, куда деть руки.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Осаму появляется в дверях и застывает. Какое-то время они с Ацуму играют в гляделки, пока Ацуму не замечает, что под мышкой Осаму держит свёрнутый футон. Из-за его спины мигом выплывает оранжевая макушка Хинаты, а чуть выше над ним показывается Ринтаро, который вообще здесь не живёт. Они недолго топчутся на пороге и продвигаются в комнату гуськом. </p><p>— Двигайся, — говорит Осаму. </p><p>— Цуму-сан! Мы пришли ночевать в твоей комнате! — торжественно объявляет Хината.</p><p>Ринтаро молча показывает знак мира и входит в комнату последним.</p><p>— Я заметил, — поднимает брови Ацуму. — Но почему именно у меня?</p><p>— Чтобы проследить, что ты проснёшься завтра на работу, — отвечает Осаму и притуливается своим футоном сбоку. </p><p>Ацуму решает не тратить жизненные силы на споры с этими чудовищами и падает обратно на подушку. Его комната сама по себе не маленькая, но из-за того, что в ней устраиваются целых четыре взрослых тела вместо одного, пространства становится гораздо меньше.</p><p>— А мы всё видели, — растягивает губы Осаму. </p><p>— Ага, вы были прямо две влюблённые пташки. </p><p>— Кто вас просил подглядывать!</p><p>— Да знаешь, мы как-то совсем случайно оказались рядом, — отвечает Осаму и подкладывает ладонь под голову. — Ну так как оно? </p><p>— Расскажи, нам интересно! — подхватывает Хината. </p><p>— Вы от меня ни слова не услышите, — наотрез отказывается Ацуму и накрывается одеялом. — Это приватная информация.</p><p>— Да мы уже знаем, что вы поцеловались. Ты мне лучше скажи, он хорошо целуется? Или тебе стыдно? Неужели у него изо рта воняло?</p><p>Ацуму подпрыгивает и кидает в Осаму подушкой.</p><p>— Не смей вот так осквернять чистое дыхание Киты-сана! Эти несколько минут были самыми чудесными в моей жизни и я никогда этого не забуду!</p><p>Осаму разводит руками и бросает подушку обратно. </p><p>— Знаешь, давно хотел сказать, — вдруг начинает Ринтаро, лёжа на спине и сложив на животе руки. — Ты не единственный, кто пытался подкатить к Ките-сану.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в… — брови Ацуму хмурятся, а затем взмывают на лоб. — В смысле… ты что, тоже?..</p><p>— Ага, — без зазрения совести подтверждает Ринтаро. — Он типа. В моем вкусе. Плюс, он спасатель. И что-то мне подсказывает, что он хорошо целуется. </p><p>— Впервые об этом слышу, — поворачивается Осаму с таким изумлением, что привстаёт на локтях. </p><p>— Ну, встречаюсь я всё равно с тобой.</p><p>— Но ты пытался к нему подкатить, пока меня не было? — усмехается он.</p><p>— Только однажды.</p><p>— Рин.</p><p>— Всего лишь дал ему коктейль бесплатно.</p><p>— <em> Ринтаро. </em></p><p>— И телефон на бумажке написал. Но он всё равно мне не позвонил. Твоя вина, что ты оставил меня надолго одного.</p><p>— С этого дня я не буду с тебя глаз спускать.</p><p>— Очень на это надеюсь.</p><p>— Найдите уже себе комнату, — протяжно стонет Ацуму.</p><p>— Извини, но сегодня мы все спим здесь. </p><p>— Шоё-кун, — взмаливается Ацуму и поворачивается к Хинате с щенячьими глазами, — разве тебе не кажется, что им пора перестать вести себя вот так?</p><p>— Разве Саму-сан и Суна-сан как-то неправильно вели себя? — удивляется Хината. — Я обычно просто не обращаю внимания. Цуму-сан, тебе тоже стоит попробовать.</p><p>— Я спать! — заявляет Ацуму и встаёт. — А вы как хотите.</p><p>— Но ведь это самое подходящее время, чтобы рассказать друг другу страшные истории. Вы знали, что Цуму, на самом деле, боится...</p><p>— Спокойной ночи!</p><p>Ацуму безапелляционно вырубает свет и шагает обратно к своему футону, борясь с желанием пройтись по ним ногами. Какое-то время Осаму и Ринтаро лежат и разговаривают о чём-то, но Ацуму их игнорирует, потому что его внимания они не заслуживают. Он думает о том, что завтра наведается к Ките домой и попробует, наконец, арбуз, который наверняка выращен с любовью, а потому просто не может оказаться невкусным. Потом представляет, как они вдвоём могут пойти кататься на сёрфах, если Кита не будет возражать. Ацуму вспоминает, что со всей этой беготнёй он так и не спросил у Киты номер телефона. И вообще, как тот смотрит на то, чтобы переписываться на расстоянии? Захочет ли разговаривать по видеосвязи, когда Ацуму уедет? </p><p>Что ж, у него ещё будет время узнать. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Большая волна в Канагаве - знаменитая гравюра на дереве японского художника Кацусики Хокусая</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>пойдёмте общаться в <a href="https://twitter.com/marlbroughlight?s=09"> твиттере</a>! обещаю, я смешная и люблю болтать об ацуките и хайкью</p><p>также у этого фика есть небольшой <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsjQPGAb6auX3v7nWKsIe___hkGkNJbgm">плейлист</a>, песни там в основном ассоциативные и служат, скорее, для поддержания атмосферы.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>